The End Of Innocence
by Lamaire Grey
Summary: “You really believe that good will conquer evil, that love will conquer death and that we’ll all live happily ever after, don’t you!” “Somebody has to,” she replied, coldly, “I for one am not prepared to see the end of innocence" Hannah/Draco
1. Who I Am

**The End Of Innocence**

**

* * *

Summary: **

**DM/HA**

"_You really believe that good will conquer evil, that love will conquer death and that we'll all live happily ever after, don't you?!" his voice was full of sarcasm, his face twisted in a bitter sneer. _

"_Somebody has to," she replied, coldly, "I for one am not ready to see the end of innocence"_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Chapter One**Who I Am

* * *

Draco Malfoy slid into the only near empty carriage he could find on the Hogwarts express. After six years of having to spend the five hour train journey with his fellow Slytherin's, he'd cracked. He was all for taunting Potter and his friends, firing harmless curses at first years who should know better and competing with Blaise Zabini on who was more popular; intelligent; handsome. However, when the subject of the Dark Lord came up, Draco was out. The memory of last summer was too fresh in his mind, the pain still too real for him to chatter away about how excited he was to be under Voldemort's control. People like Blaise and Crabbe might have been proud of the permanent reminder on their forearms that told people exactly where their loyalty lay, but Draco felt sick every time he saw it. The thought of showering, changing for bed or back into his school clothes made him feel ill, as he would have to look at the marking on his once untainted skin.

He flopped down on the empty seat in the compartment and then glanced up to see which unfortunate loner's day he was going to ruin.

"Get out" he commanded, as his gaze settled on a girl with long blonde curls and very wide blue eyes. She gave him a reproachful, crossing her bare legs over each other.

"No," she replied serenely, returning to the magazine she'd previously been reading. Draco stared at her.

"I am asking, no, make that, _demanding _you to leave this carriage and let me be," he spoke clearly and slowly, although not without menace, "and if you knew who I was you'd know to do as I say"

The girl gave him a long cool look, before setting her magazine aside and crossing her arms.

"But the trouble is you see," she replied politely, with a sugar sweet smile, that infuriated Draco, "I don't actually know who you are"

Draco felt his jaw drop and he slammed it shut quickly, as his stare turned to a dark glower.

"You really don't know who I am?" he said coldly and the girl shrugged.

"Not a clue," she confirmed, "are you famous like Harry potter?"

Draco snapped.

"No I'm bloody not!!" he cried, "I'm nothing like the damn Harry potter!"

"Shame," she smiled again, "I think he's rather nice. I mean he did save us from that evil guy"

Draco stared outright at her now, his jaw slack. "_That evil guy"?_ What planet was this girl from?

"You must be a Hufflepuff," he declared abruptly, "only a Hufflepuff could be so downright stupid"

A flash of slight annoyance flitted across the girls face and she leaned forward in her seat.

"I have O's in every O.W.L I've taken and I'm the highest scoring witch in my house since Hogwarts was founded," she informed him, her sugary voice never wavering, "do you think I'm stupid now?"

She stood up, crammed her magazine into her school bag and slung it over her shoulders.

"You're right about one thing though," she called back to him as she pushed open the compartment door, "I am a Hufflepuff and it's a damn sight better then being a Slytherin. Enjoy your peace and quiet _Draco Malfoy_…"

Draco stared after her as the door shuddered to a close. In all his six years at Hogwarts he'd never been challenged in that way before, especially not by a girl.

* * *

"Draco, who the hell are you looking for?" Blaise Zabini complained as Draco craned his neck in order to get a glimpse of the students piling into the great hall.

"No one really," he replied, "just a girl"

"_Shocking,"_ Pansy commented witheringly, turning to glare at every girl in sight.

"So which one is it this week?" Blaise probed, but received a dark look from Draco, "Not a mudblood? You know better then that!"

"Actually I don't know if she is or not," he frowned, "I don't know anything about her"

"Not even her name?"

Draco shook his head.

"Nice one!" Blaise slapped him on the back, "Draco Malfoy - still the resident heartbreaker"

Draco rolled his eyes at his friends train of thought and turned to face the teachers table, where a line of nervous looking first years were gathered, quivering with fear at the sight of the rest of the student body.

Professor McGonagall began to call out names and one by one the tiny students tripped up to the stool and pulled the black sorting hat over their ears.

"_Slytherin!"_

Draco clapped disinterestedly as a pale boy with dark hair fled the stool and slid into a spare seat at the Slytherin table.

"Hufflepuff!" yelled the hat as a girl with red plaits scuttled over to the table in the centre of the hall. A couple of students stood up to give a standing ovation and Draco's eyes were suddenly drawn to a figure, clapping wildly as they welcomed the new first year. The girl from the carriage.

He elbowed Pansy in the ribs, knowing that out of her and Blaise, she'd be more the more discreet one, and the more observant.

"Who's that irritating looking girl with the blonde hair?" he asked, turning his look of curiosity into a look of disdain as not to give himself away. Pansy followed his line of sight and smirked.

"That's Hannah Abbott," she replied, "She's a complete bimbo on the outside, but as sharp as knives underneath"

Draco contemplated his encounter with the Hannah girl earlier that day and had to agree with what Pansy had said.

"She probably would have made it into Slytherin, if it hadn't been for that annoying _nice_ streak," Pansy added, "she's a pureblood too, if you're interested…" she said finally, sending Draco a sly look. Draco sneered.

"Not very pretty is she," he commented which seemed to satisfy Pansy, who smiled and turned back to watch the sorting. Draco however kept his gaze fixed on the blonde Hufflepuff girl. Maybe there was more to her then met the eye, he mused. Suddenly she looked up and caught his eye, holding his gaze. Just as he was about to break the eye contact and look away, she smiled at him. Not the fake sugary smile that he'd witnessed in the carriage, but a genuine smile. And Draco felt his stomach somersault.

"Excuse me," he muttered to his house mates, then got to his feet and stalked out of the great hall.

* * *

Hannah Abbott lay on her bed in the Hufflepuff girls' dormitory, reading her new potions text as her house mates discussed who was cute this year. It wasn't a subject Hannah really cared about, but she knew that her opinion would be expected.

Over the past six years she'd carefully cultivated an image for herself. One that would mean she caused no offence or was a target. Everyone knew her as the bubbly, fun but slightly dim one in Hufflepuff. No one knew about her perfect scores because she chose not to tell them. She knew intelligence wasn't something to be ashamed of, but she was also realistic. You needed something else if you were going to flaunt your intellect. Something to defend you. Hermione Granger for instance had two best friends, one of which happened to be Harry Potter. No one cared that she got top grades because she was popular by association. Nobody wanted to pick a fight with Harry Potter's best friend. Well except Draco Malfoy of course.

When Hannah had been confronted by him on the train, she'd lied about not knowing him. Of course she'd known exactly who she'd been talking too, everyone knew who Draco was. He was a legend in his own right. He'd been a menace in her first year, staking out his territory as leader of Slytherin, claiming a tie to Salazar Slytherin in their second when the chamber of secrets had been opened and then there was that incident with Hagrid's hippogriff in their third year. Fourth and fifth year hadn't passed without Draco continuing to make a name for himself either.

Hannah sighed and pushed her potions book aside, turning so she had a clear view out of the dormitory window over the grounds. The trees were still clinging to their yellowing leaves in one last vain hope that summer might not leave, and the sun was setting on the horizon, casting a deep, dark red colour, like blood, over the grass.

Her interest in Draco Malfoy had grown last year, when she'd stumbled across something she shouldn't have. A heated conversation between him and his father: Lucius Malfoy. There had been such a tone of contempt for the subject they were talking about, that let Hannah see how the teenage wizard felt about his impending fate. Draco Malfoy didn't want the dark mark. And surely that had to count for something? If he was rejecting the sign of the dark lord, then surely he was rejecting the dark lord himself? And that would leave him no option but to fight on the side of the order. Harry Potter's side. Her side.

"Hey Hans, what do you think?" her friend, Susan Bones called, from her bed across the dormitory, "Harry Potter or Ron Weasley?"

Susan had a thing for red heads and the object o her affection had been the youngest Weasley brother for quite some time. She twisted her long plait between her fingers as she awaited her friends answer.

"Harry of course, he's got that while good guy survivor thing going on," Hannah replied, giggling as Susan rolled her eyes, "What's Ron got?"

"Only the most perfect eyes and nicest smile I've ever seen!" Susan said dreamily, sighing deeply. Hannah and Marilyn, another girl who shared their dorm laughed, before continuing the conversation.

"What do you think of Slytherin's?" asked Marilyn softly, which caused Hannah to sit upright and Susan to stop daydreaming about a certain Gryffindor.

"Slytherin's?" Susan repeated, giving Hannah a dark look, "not interested" she added firmly.

"I don't know," Marilyn continued, "what about Blaise Zabini? He's good looking…"

Hannah slid off her bed and reached for her glass of pumpkin juice, taking a long drink.

"Or Draco Malfoy? He's easily the best looking guy in the school!" Hannah choked on her juice, spluttering the orange liquid everywhere. Susan watched in amusement as the blonde girl coughed, blushing deeply.

"Were Hufflepuff's Marilyn," Susan reminded the other girl, "a Slytherin dating a Hufflepuff is more unlikely then them dating a Gryffindor!" she shot Hannah a look, which the blonde girl pretended not to notice.

Marilyn nodded glumly.

"I know, but their so cute in all that green and silver!" she wailed. Susan laughed and then pulled out her timetable, changing the subject.

"I'm going to get some hot chocolate," Hannah announced, "back in a bit" she promised as she slipped out the dorm.

* * *

Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep. The scaring on his left forearm was itching, keeping him awake, and dragging his mind back to the summer, back to his sixteenth birthday and the initiation ceremony. At sixteen Draco was already a murderer.

"_Father, I cant, I wont" Draco protested, as he faced Lucius Malfoy in his study. _

_It was half an hour until the dark lord would arrive, his loyal servants in tow. The initiation was to take place tonight, the eve of Draco's sixteenth birthday. He'd dreaded this day, since that morning in June, when his father had arrived at Hogwarts to tell him the plan. He'd protested then as he was now. _

"_You will do as your told, Draco" Lucius's voice was harsh and cold, "it is an honour to join the dark lord, and you will not bring shame on the Malfoy name in this way" _

"_It's too soon, I'm still at school," Draco tried to argue any point, except the truthful one. He didn't want to be a death eater. He'd seen what it could do to you, he watched his father grow greedy for power and respect. His mother had withered away to a shell of her former self, abused by neglect. And Draco had seen the haunted look in the eyes of the innocents they killed for fun. And now, this man who claimed to be his father, who claimed to love him, was asking Draco to be the cause of that haunted look. _

"_You will do your duty," his father said dangerously, raising his wand. The only thing Draco could do after the pain, which ricocheted through his body, was nod. _

Draco bolted upright as the image of the man's face drifted across his eyelids. The haunted face, the dead eyes, the mouth still screaming, even though he was dead. All because of him. He'd done as his father had asked, commanded, and he'd killed.

It was moments like this that Draco took one of two paths. He'd either pretend the man had no family, that he was unemployed, unloved and that no one else would suffer because of his death. Then he was able to fall asleep. Or he'd lie awake, piecing together the missing life of the man. Did he have a wife, daughters, a son? What was his house like? What did he do for work? The questions would torment him, until he had to get up and busy himself in order to keep his mind off the image of the lifeless body on the ground at his feet. He remembered that he'd excused himself after he'd muttered the killing curse. He'd run straight to a bathroom and thrown up. And every time he let the questions overwhelm him, he was sick.

He slid out of bed, feeling the cold floor beneath his feet, and wished desperately that the dungeons would be carpeted. He pulled on his Slytherin sweater over his bare torso and pulled on his black pyjama pants, before crossing the dormitory and heading out into the common room and through the disused fireplace that served as the hidden entrance to the common room.

The corridors of the castle were dark, but Draco was so used to wandering them, that he did not pull out his wand to light his passage. He wondered what he would do from now until the morning, when he would attend class. The library would be closed and he wasn't sure if Madam Pince had discovered the secret entrance way over the summer. No, best to find that out in the light and during the noisy bustle of the first day back. Quidditch? No, he'd have to go back and get his broom. The thought of a portrait crossed his mind. It was of a large green pear. The kitchens…

"What are you doing here?"

Hannah jumped, emitting a little shriek as a voice materialised from behind her. She spun round on the bench, hot chocolate slopping over the edge of her mug and burning her hand.

"Ouch! Oh bugger, that hurt!" she cried as she dropped the mug back onto the table and dabbed t hr hand with a napkin. Something like concern passed across Draco's face for a second, before he ignored her cursing and ordered a coffee from a passing house elf.

He walked across the kitchen to the table where Hannah sat and slid into a seat opposite her.

"So, to repeat my earlier question, what are you doing here?" he asked coolly, holding her gaze as she glared at him angrily, her hand still red from the hot liquid. He pulled his wand from his pocket and touched it to her skin, muttering a cooling charm under his breath. Hannah felt the burning sensation subside and her eyes widened in incredulity.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded silently.

"I couldn't sleep," she blurted out her answer t his question, "well I wasn't tired at least. I thought ho chocolate would help" she gabbled. Draco nodded once, and then took a sip of his coffee as it arrived.

"That's not going to help you to sleep you know," Hannah noted, eyeing the huge mug of coffee.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing," Draco replied, "I might not want to sleep"

Hannah shrugged.

"Your call," she said, taking a long gulp from her own mug, "why don't you want to sleep?" she asked after a minute of silence.

Draco scrutinized the girl in front of him carefully.

"You're very pretty you know," he said calmly, expecting her to blush. She didn't.

"You're very good at changing the subject," she threw back at him. Draco eyed her for a second then smiled briefly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way," he proffered her his hand across the wooden table top. She took it warmly, and shook it.

"Hannah Abbott," she replied, returning his smile.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? The pairing is kinda odd. I don't think I've read a Hannah/Draco story before but I'm enjoying writing it so…?

Tell me your thoughts and any ideas you might have. I want this to be an epic story ok! 

REVEIEW!


	2. The Facts

**The End Of Innocence**

**

* * *

Summary: ****

* * *

DM/HA**

"_You really believe that good will conquer evil, that love will conquer death and that we'll all live happily ever after, don't you?!" his voice was full of sarcasm, his face twisted in a bitter sneer. _

"_Somebody has to," she replied, coldly, "I for one am not ready to see the end of innocence"_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Chapter Two: **The Facts

* * *

"Hannah! Hans! Wake up for Merlin's sake!"

Hannah groaned and rolled over in her bed in the Hufflepuff dormitory, wincing as she opened her eyes and was blinded by the sunlight creeping through the window.

"What?" she muttered, groggily, as she felt Susan shake her awake.

"Its ten past nine! You've twenty minutes until potions," Susan informed her and suddenly she was wide awake.

"No…" she groaned, jumping out from under her covers, "how on earth did I oversleep?"

"Well you were out late last night…" Marilyn grinned wickedly, "I think you call _hot chocolate_…"

Hannah forced herself not to blush, and darted into the bathroom, slamming shut the door, ignoring their cries of protest as she turned on the shower.

"So who is he?" Susan questioned as soon as she advanced back to the dorm. Hannah threw her best friend a frustrated look, before pulling on her school clothes. She ran a brush through her blonde hair, pulling it into a knot at the nape of her neck, and then turned to face her two curious friends.

"There isn't a guy," she told them, crossing her fingers behind her back, "I just got lost on the way back from the kitchens. I left my wand here"

Susan's eyes flickered over to where Hannah's wand had lain the night before. It hadn't moved.

"Fine, whatever," she admitted defeat, and then glanced at her watch; "we'd better go, before Snape kills us!"

* * *

Hannah stared at the board in front of her, brow furrowed as she stared at the complex potion Professor Snape had decided to torture the sixth years with on their first day back. She glanced around at her fellow classmates and saw that they had all started to make the potion. She re-read the instructions, and then raised her hand.

"What, Miss Abbott?" Snape said testily, over the exam papers he was preparing.

"I'm sorry sir but did you really want the Grindleroot crushed, I mean surely the potion would work better if we diced it?" she asked, as she frowned at the fifth step. Professor Snape glanced at his own instructions then gave her a curt nod.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff," he said softly, "Well done Miss Abbott"

The Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's around her stared in disbelief as Snape flicked his wand at the blackboard and the writing twisted itself into new words. Hannah blushed, but began to work.

"Miss Abbott?" Professor Snape called her name, as the class ended, not looking up from his papers.

Hannah approached his desk, motioning for her friends to go on without her.

"Yes Professor?"

Snape looked up at her and considered her carefully.

"Why is it Miss Abbott that you never answer questions in class, appear not to know the answers to them, and yet you can correct your potions master on his mistakes?" he asked silkily, Hannah looked down at her feet.

"I don't like to draw attention to myself, sir," she replied, honestly. Snape fixed his dark eyes on her.

"I'm starting an advanced potions class for sixth and seventh years who I feel can be pushed further then the basic Hogwarts curriculum. You will attend," he said, returning to his papers, "You may leave"

Hannah scuttled out of the classroom, trying not to grin too insanely, as she hurried after her friends to tell them the good news.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late," Draco muttered, as he sauntered into McGonagall's office, ten minutes late and looking the complete opposite of apologetic. He dropped into the spare armchair, in front of the transfiguration professor's desk and folded his arms.

"Well then," Professor McGonagall spoke up, glaring at Draco, "Now that Mr. Malfoy is finally here, I have the prefect patrol rotas and a list of your obligations for the coming year"

She handed out the sheets of parchment, and Draco took the opportunity to glance around at the other prefects. Weasel and his mudblood girlfriend were there, of course, as was that irritating boy from Hufflepuff, Ernie something and…

He smirked as a familiar blonde turned away from speaking to Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw, and laughed at something the Hufflepuff boy had said. He caught her eye and she held his gaze resolutely. Then she smiled again, for the briefest of seconds, before studying her timetable.

Draco glanced down at his own and groaned. He would be patrolling Mondays and Thursdays with the Hufflepuff boy, Ernie Macmillan. It was better then granger or Weasley, but still, that Ernie boy was one of those irritatingly chirpy guys, who Draco wished would be subjected to a silencing charm or two. His gaze flicked back up to Hannah and he saw her talking to Hermione Granger, who she'd been partnered with.

"Disappointing hey Weasley," Draco drawled as the redheaded boy stalked past him, scowling, "thought you and old mudblood here might get in a quick shag in a disused classroom hmm" he smirked as Ron blushed beetroot and Hermione pulled him away, glaring at Draco.

Draco got to his feet and left the classroom behind the throng of students. He saw Hannah pause to readjust her bag strap and touched her arm.

"Draco? You made me jump," she breathed, hand on her chest. When Draco didn't say anything she ventured on, "I heard you got partnered with Ernie. He's a good laugh. Not like Hermione, she's nice but she's so serious"

Hannah stopped as she realised she was chattering and Draco was still standing in the doorway in silence.

"Did you want something Draco?" she asked curiously and Draco smirked.

"Will you be in the kitchens tonight?" he asked abruptly and Hannah stared at him, then shrugged.

"I don't know, I have a lot of work to do and-" she started but was cut off.

"Will you be in the kitchens again tonight?" Draco repeated.

Hannah looked up at him, drinking in the sight of his steely grey eyes that seemed devoid of emotion, and the guarded expression on his face.

"Yes," she replied, standing aside as Draco gave her a curt nod and brushed past her. She watched him as he stalked off down the corridor. What on earth had possessed her to say yes?

* * *

"You're late," Draco observed as Hannah entered the brightly lit kitchen, later that night.

"I didn't know we'd set a time," she replied, sliding into a seat opposite him and ordering her usual drink from a house elf that was passing.

Draco was dinking his usual cup of coffee and he watched her as she pulled off her cloak, to reveal her pyjamas.

"Cute," he said dryly and Hannah gave him a withering look, as he glanced at her pink nightshirt and pants, which were decorated with white lace.

"You're just jealous," she replied with a grin, "you couldn't pull these off if you tried"

"Oh really? And I was under the impression pink _was_ my colour…"

Hannah giggled, and then thanked the house elf as her drink arrived. She sipped it thoughtfully as she contemplated the situation she found herself in.

"You're different to how I expected," Draco said suddenly, and Hannah looked up surprised.

"How so?"

"You've more substance then I expected," he informed her, "most girls laugh when they think they ought to and blush when their challenged. You don't do either. It's different" he commented. Hannah said nothing but simply took another sip of hot chocolate.

"And do you think I'm as you expected?" Draco questioned her, the challenge flickering in his eyes.

"Actually you're exactly as I thought you'd be," Hannah told him, "You're arrogant, demanding, smug," Draco raised an eyebrow as she listed his faults, "but," she added with a grin, "at least you don't pretend to be something your not. It's admirable"

"Oh goody, admirable," Draco sneered, but his eyes held amusement, "it's like I'm Saint Potter or something!"

"What do you have against Harry Potter," Hannah asked him abruptly and Draco faltered, "I mean I know he refused to be your friend in first year but haven't you moved on from that?"

Draco stared at her in astonishment, then remembered his place and drained his coffee.

"Potter and I were either destined to be great allies or great enemies. He chose war"

"You know you could try fighting with him and not against him sometime," Hannah replied casually and received a cold look from the blonde boy.

They sat in silence for a few uncomfortable minutes, each digesting the other's words, before Draco broke the tension.

"So then, oh great problem solver," he said, with a smirk, "What's your opinion on this house unity crap?"

Hannah contemplated the question for a minute.

"I believe that different houses can be friends," she said slowly, "but Gryffindor's and Slytherin's? I think that's just delusion on Dumbledore's part"

Draco laughed softly.

"I totally agree with that," he chuckled, and then gave her a steady look, "what about Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's?"

Hannah held his gaze.

"Well I think were doing quite well," she said steadily, "don't you?"

Draco gave her a nod and a brief smile, before breaking eye contact and sipping his coffee.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked suddenly and Hannah frowned at her watch.

"It's eleven o'clock in the evening and I'm in my night clothes!" she protested. Draco shrugged.

"You can wear my cloak, to cover the candyfloss…" he raised an eyebrow at her nightwear again and she slapped his arm lightly across the table.

"Fine," she agreed, draining her hot chocolate, "Where are we going?"

"Where are we?" Hannah asked as she trailed after Draco in the dark, with only the light of his wand guiding the way, "ahh!"

She clutched at his hand as she stumbled on the damp grass and even in the darkness she could tell the sudden action had made him uncomfortable. She dropped it.

"Were here," Draco said, extinguishing his wand light and walking off a little along the pebbled beach he'd bought her to. It was a small cove, completely hidden by trees and unless you knew it was here, you'd never be able to find it.

The water in front of her was a tributary from the larger, infamous lake in the Hogwarts grounds, but the water here was stiller, calmer and reflected perfectly the glowing orb of the almost full moon. It was a breathtaking sight. A small jetty was jutting out into the water and this is where Draco stood, leaning casually against one of its rails.

"Its beautiful," Hannah breathed as she came to stand next to him, "who told you about it?"

"No one," Draco replied, "I stumbled across it one day when I was skipping history of magic"

Hannah gave him a look.

"What?" Draco shrugged, "Slytherin's don't just sit around in the dungeons plotting Potter's downfall and holding charity events for death eater funds"

Hannah snorted, ruining the calm atmosphere, and then sat down on the end of the jetty, swinging her legs above the surface of the water. It was a moment before Draco joined her.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied with a shrug, his face arranged very carefully, his eyes guarded, "It's not fair to keep it all to myself is it? Especially not as I'm not returning to Hogwarts next year"

"You're not-?" Hannah sputtered, "You're not coming back! Why not? You'll miss your exams!" she exclaimed, turning to stare at him.

Draco kept his eyes fixed on the horizon.

"There are other plans," he explained, vaguely, "they don't involve education of this kind" his voice had gone cold and his face hardened.

"What other plans?"

Draco didn't answer and finally Hannah understood. She paled in the moonlight, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Your not a-?" her voice trembled, "you don't have a…do you?"

"How much does it bother you?" Draco asked in an icy voice. Hannah didn't say anything, until she heard Draco get to his feet.

"Where are you going?" she jumped up too and darted after his retreating frame.

"Back to the Slytherin's," he retorted, shrugging her off, "I think you were right. Inter house friendships are just a delusion"

* * *

Hannah slept badly that night and her mood didn't improve once she'd woken up the following morning.

"Why is there a Slytherin cloak in our dormitory?!" Susan cried, as Hannah darted into the bathroom, "Hannah Abbott! You will tell me who you were with last night!" Susan yelled through the closed door but Hannah just turned on the taps to mask the sounds of her friends' agitation.

Susan was sat on Hannah's bed when the blonde girl reappeared from the bathroom, poised to face her friends' wrath. Susan sent her a questioning look.

"Are you seeing a Slytherin, Hans?" she asked seriously and Hannah sighed.

"Well, if I was…"Hannah replied, "I'm not now"

Susan stared at her.

"Who?"

"Does it matter? It's nothing and it's not happening anymore, so just drop it okay?" Hannah pleaded and Susan shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't mope about something you're not going to tell me, okay!" she huffed, stomping out of the bedroom.

Hannah picked up Draco's cloak and folded it into a neat bundle, then placed it at the bottom of her bag, in order to return it as soon as possible. So, he was an arrogant prat, with a dark mark and a tendency towards murdering muggles, but she'd liked the arrogance and the smugness and the look on his face when she surprised him with a witty remark. But the dark mark issue was too much to bear. A Hufflepuff who was friends with a death eater in the making? She didn't think so.

She stared at herself in the mirror before heading down stairs, for breakfast. She had dark circles under her eyes from where she hadn't slept and her usually neat hair was tangled. She dragged her comb through it, deciding to leave it down for once, then slung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the great hall.

* * *

Draco yawned as he buttered his toast half heartedly. He'd not slept since his revealing evening with Hannah. He couldn't understand how they had gone from friends to enemies in the space of two hours. Well actually he could. The answer had been staring up at him as he'd showered and dressed this morning. Hew could fell it tingling as he ate. Mocking him, even now, when it was covered with his shirt and hidden from view.

He glared at no one in particular and took an aggressive bite out of his toast. He was just about to take another when a girl entered the hall. Her long blonde hair was loose, spilling over her shoulders and framing her pretty face and large blue eyes. No one, Draco decide, had ever looked more beautiful then Hannah Abbott did this morning. Especially since you can't have her, his subconscious screamed at him. He vented his frustration on his piece of toast again.

He'd been so angry at her last night, for reacting to his revelation the way she had; with shock and disgust. But this morning, after rerunning the scene in his mind all night, he figured that he would have reacted the same way. He shouldn't have said anything really, but if he was going to spend time with her, she had to know or it could be dangerous for both of them.

As he glumly drank his tea, a new thought made his blood run cold. What if she told someone? A teacher; Dumbledore; Potter? The idea made him choke on the hot liquid, burning his tongue. He stood up abruptly and stalked out of the hall towards the charms classrooms where he knew the Hufflepuff's had their first two lessons that morning. He'd just have to keep her quiet.

"I'll see you later then," Hannah called to Susan and Marilyn as they headed off to muggle studies on the fifth floor and she slowed her pace to dawdle towards charms. She gasped as she suddenly felt a hand on her wrist and found herself being pulled into a dimly lit side passage, which was empty save for Draco Malfoy.

"Draco! What are you doing?" she hissed, checking no one had seen her disappearance, "You scared me half to death!"

"Scare easily don't you, Abbott," he replied silkily, with a frown on his face and Hannah stared at him, folding her arms and leaning back against the wall.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I want you to forget anything I told you last night," he replied equally as frostily.

"And why not?" she challenged him, "it seems to me that I'm in possession of some very valuable information" Draco's frown deepened.

"If you knew what I would do-" she began a warning, but she interrupted him.

"I already have an inclination," she snapped, her eyes flicking to his left arm and back to his face.

"Then we understand each other perfectly," his tone was hard now and he was standing in a mirror image of her own pose.

"I guess we do," she sighed, then turned on her heel and headed back towards the main corridor. She paused, then quickly turned back, stopping only when she was inches away from him.

"I wouldn't have said anything you know," she murmured, "I was under the impression we were friends"

Draco watched her as she walked away, long hair swinging down her back, her shoes tapping soundly on the stone floor. He felt a mixture of guilt, regret and desire surge through him.

* * *

Hannah cursed under her breath as she walked as fast as she could in the opposite direction to charms. She needed some time away from the castle, away from everything that made her feel so suffocated. That's the reason she'd liked being with Draco; it made her feel free, limitless, wayward. She wondered for a minute if he had this effect on everyone, or just those who were devoid of any other recklessness in their lives.

She rounded a corner and walked straight into Ernie Macmillan.

"Oh Ernie! Sorry!" she cried in surprise, rubbing her shoulder where she smacked into him. He was doing the same but he smiled.

"Its okay, are you alright?" his voice was filled with concern, which made Hannah smile back.

"Yeah," she replied softly, "no damage done. You?" Ernie shook his head.

"So what are you up to?" the Hufflepuff boy asked.

"I thought I might take a walk"

"Oh?" Ernie answered, "Want some company?"

Hannah paused then nodded over enthusiastically to make up for her hesitation.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" she crowed, blushing at her clichéd phrase.

They headed out of the castle and towards the bridge that led them over the valley and into the grassy slopes of the Hogwarts grounds. They stopped when they reached the middle of the bridge and stood, staring out over the valley, the breeze whipping their faces.

"So, did you have a good summer? I don't think I've had a chance to ask you yet," Ernie started a tentative conversation. Hannah nodded.

"Yeah it was great! My parents took me to Greece fro three weeks," she replied happily recalling the memory, "We went snorkelling and diving. How about you?"

"Nothing so exciting," Ernie laughed, "we went to Ireland to visit my cousins. They live in this derelict old manor in the middle of nowhere. It's held together by magic and it freezing at night!" he grimaced.

"Sounds lovely," Hannah laughed and Ernie smiled.

"You've changed a lot, Hannah, over the summer I mean," his voice had changed, and was now lower and softer.

"You're very pretty you know," he said suddenly and Hannah blinked at him in surprise. And her stomach twisted in fear at what he might say next. The words sounded different coming from Ernie then they did from Draco.

"Pardon?" she asked, as if she hadn't heard him and he blushed.

"Would you come to Hogsmede next weekend with me?" he asked quickly and Hannah smiled, though still somewhat bewildered by the turn of events.

"Okay sure"

"Great!" he chirped happily.

"Maybe we should go back," Hannah said hastily before anything else could be said, "it's getting cold"

Ernie nodded in agreement and pulled his cloak round himself more tightly. Hannah cursed mentally as she realised she hadn't given Draco his cloak back. Tonight she promised herself. He'd be patrolling tonight and she could give it to him then.

"Hey Ernie, I forgot to say," Hannah said quickly, "Susan asked me to tell you to meet her in the common room at seven thirty tonight. She wants to ask you about a book or something"

Ernie frowned.

"But I have patrolling duties at quarter past," he replied confused, "she knows that"

Hannah shrugged.

"I'm just the messenger," she replied, her voice full of innocence and sweet smile on her face. Ernie smiled back at her.

"Okay, tell her half seven is fine,"

Hannah suppressed a grin. That would give her quarter of an hour to find Draco and give him back his damn cloak.

* * *

"Where the hell is Macmillan?!" Draco muttered in annoyance as he glanced irately at his watch for the sixth time since seven fifteen. He heard the door of the prefect's meeting room creak as it opened and he turned to yell at Ernie.

"Macmillan! I know Hufflepuff's are generally quite stupid, but it's not that difficult to remember the time of-" he got no further as Hannah materialized round the door. She was scowling.

"He didn't forget, so you're Hufflepuff stupidity remark is not as valid as I'm sure you'd hoped," Hannah stated briskly, "I stalled him so I could return this to you"

She threw a bundle of dark material at him, which he caught easily, his seekers reflexes coming into play. He unfolded it and recognized it as his warmest cloak.

"Right," he said awkwardly, as she glared at him.

"What? No thank you?" Hannah snapped, "God and I thought you had manners Malfoy!"

"Malfoy is it now?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "what happened to Draco and being nice?!"

"Why bother? You don't," she threw back at him.

"Touché," the blonde boy remarked, eyeing her angry face with interest, "Tell me Abbott, why does one who claims to be so intelligent not see the obvious?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Think about it. If I was a true blue death eater trainee, would I be spilling my secret loyalties to anyone and everyone I happened to talk to?"

Hannah crossed her arms but could see his point.

"So your not a dedicated Dark Lord worshipper then?" she said flatly, then shook her head, "I guess I already knew that though" she added softly.

"What?"

Hannah glanced up at him uncomfortably.

"I heard, _accidentally_, a conversation between you and your father last year. You said you didn't want the dark mark… you aid you didn't want to follow the Dark Lord…" she confessed.

Draco eyed her carefully for a long minute.

"I was telling the truth," he replied.

"So why do you have that stupid mark on your arm then!?" she cried in frustration. Draco sighed.

"Have you ever had to do something, even though you didn't want to?" he asked and Hannah thought for a second.

"Well there was one time that I didn't want to go to school because I got chewing gum in my hair and I had to have a whole chunk of it cut off," she said without thinking. Draco gave her a bemused look. And she blushed.

"Yes, that is completely the same," he replied dryly and she rolled her eyes, "you get the point though. Just because I have the dark mark doesn't mean I want it okay?"

Hannah didn't reply.

"Listen, I did it to save my own life alright? Selfish as it may seem, I didn't want to be killed or tortured because I wouldn't do as my father and family name requests!" he was angry now, something Hannah had never witnessed before.

"You're not selfish," she said finally, breaking her silence, "you're very brave actually. It must have been horrific"

Draco said nothing but stared firmly at the wall. Hannah stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm. She felt him flinch under her touch but she didn't remove it this time.

"The mark doesn't bother me as long as it doesn't own you," she said, trying to catch his gaze. He avoided her eye.

"What about when I'm called to his side. When it starts to burn and I have to answer to him. What then? Will it bother you then?" he asked, his voice coarse. Hannah moved her hand so it was covering his.

"Honestly I can't say," She murmured, "but that's not right now is it? Cant we live in right now?"

Finally Draco looked away from the table and allowed himself to look at Hannah instead. Instead of seeing the bubbly Hufflepuff girl who his family would shun and his housemates would disapprove of, he saw an anxious girl, holding on to the slightest shred of hope that they could still have something.

"Right now sounds good actually," he replied and Hannah broke into a wide smile, which lit up her round eyes. And in a burst of delight she threw her arms around his neck and clasped him to her. She felt him tense and pulled away.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I see you tomorrow. Don't be too hard on Ernie okay"

Her voice rang in the air as she left, slipping back through the open door. He re-enacted the past ten minutes in his mind and smiled. And then stopped; smile frozen half on his lips. How was this possible, that he had a friendship with the most inappropriate girl possible? Save for Granger, he supposed. He sighed; this could be a problem.

* * *

Hannah's bubble of joy dissipated as soon as she edged her way into the Hufflepuff common room and saw Susan standing directly in front of her, tapping her foot, arms folded.

"Ah…" Hannah said, her stomach sinking. She'd forgotten this part of the plan.

"Care to explain why I just had to spend twenty minutes talking to Ernie about a herbology book whilst he thought I was trying to ask him out or something?" Susan asked sweetly, not taking her eyes off her friends face.

"I guess_ not_ explaining isn't really an option is it?" Hannah attempted.

"You can bet your bottom galleon its not!" Susan's voice quivered. Hannah sighed.

"I had to talk to someone that's all," she explained vaguely.

"And you needed Ernie out of the way? Why-." Susan paused and Hannah cringed, closing her eyes tightly, "please tell me you are not seeing Draco Malfoy!" she yelled in disbelief.

"Keep your voice down!" Hannah cried, dragging her friend into a corner of the common room, as a couple of third years sent them curious stares, "were not seeing each other. We just… talk" she said softly.

"Talk?" Susan cried, "Talk? With the bloody evil king of Slytherin and death eater tyro! Stop lying to me Hans!"

"I'm not! I swear! We just have conversations sometimes, in the kitchens usually" she defended herself, "it's harmless"

"Harmless!" Susan threw up her hands in bewilderment, "you have met Draco Malfoy haven't you? He's a bloody death eater's son! He's probably going to get his very own dark mark any day now! How is it _harmless_?"

Hannah didn't correct her friend on Draco's dark mark prospects. It wasn't wise.

"I think you're over reacting," she told her friend. This apparently wasn't a wise thing to say either. Susan turned puce with anger and clenched her fists several times.

"Draco's actually an okay guy," Hannah thought she'd better go all out now. All was lost anyway.

"So its Draco now is it?" Susan raised an eyebrow. Hannah nodded, "and he calls you Hannah does he? Not muggle loving slime or soon-to-be-death-eater-toast?"

"No, _Hannah_ is normal," she replied, her tone a little frosty now. Susan glared at her.

"We have a kind of friendship…" Hannah said, "It's nothing really"

"Friendship?" Susan stared at her, "Slytherin's don't have friends in other houses. Their not even friends with each other! Not unless they can gain something from it!"

Hannah decided silence was the best option as her friend ranted. It wasn't.

"Well, as long as your friends with him, you're not friends with me!" she yelled.

"Fine!" Hannah yelled back, "if you're going to be so childish, maybe I don't want to be your friend!"

Susan sputtered for a minute then spun on her heel and stormed upstairs into their dormitory. Hannah huffed for a bit, then seeing all the common room eyes on her, she blushed and retreated back out into the corridor.

* * *

A/N: What do you think??? Too ooc? Good? Crap? Tell me! 


	3. Friends And Foes

**The End Of Innocence**

**Summary: **

**DM/HA**

"_You really believe that good will conquer evil, that love will conquer death and that we'll all live happily ever after, don't you?!" his voice was full of sarcasm, his face twisted in a bitter sneer. _

"_Somebody has to," she replied, coldly, "I for one am not ready to see the end of innocence"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.

* * *

Chapter Three: Friends And Foes

* * *

"Hannah? Hannah!" Ernie's concerned voice flooded Hannah's ears as she sat shivering on the stone steps outside the castle entrance. It was ten thirty and prefect duty had apparently drawn to a close.

"Are you okay?" Ernie approached her and she sniffed, wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand and then slowly stood up to face him.

"I'm fine-" she began to reassure him, and then halted as she saw Draco lingering in the background, hovering awkwardly by the bottom of the staircase.

"Susan and I just had a little fight, that's all," she told Ernie, forcing a smile, "I'm fine honestly," She added, but Ernie looked unconvinced.

"Maybe I should take you back to the common room?" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, a gesture whose affectionate undertone did not go unnoticed by any of the trio in the corridor. Hannah shrugged him off with embarrassment, and then let her eyes lift to Draco's.

"See you Malfoy," Ernie said coolly, as he brushed past the Slytherin boy, "Come on Hans," he added, hiding his rejection badly. Hannah threw Draco the briefest of smiles and he nodded.

Hannah passed him as she made to follow Ernie, and he caught her hand, letting their fingers brush for the briefest of seconds, before letting go and marching off in the direction of the dungeons.

It was gone eleven by the time Hannah crawled into bed. She'd left Ernie in the common room with an apologetic smile and the renewed promise of the Hogsmede weekend to placate him after she'd rebuffed him in the corridor.

Hannah started suddenly as a tap was heard on the window. She quickly lid out of bed and let the owl fly into the room, dropping its note as it did so. She unrolled it and smiled as she read its contents.

_My lake – 4pm tomorrow_

She automatically knew who had sent it and where he meant. She scribbled a hasty reply and watched the owl fly off into the night.

* * *

Draco smiled a tad out of character for himself as his owl flew back through his open dormitory window. He grabbed the reply and then slipped it into the drawer in the oak cabinet beside his bed.

_Our lake. _

She'd corrected him and he smiled again in spite of himself. Yes, he supposed she was right, it was hers as well now. For as long as she wanted.

* * *

"Our lake, is it now?" Draco's silky voice made Hannah jump as he approached her, where she sat at the end of the jetty, her eyes trained to a book on transfiguration she had to read by the following Tuesday.

"Well technically it belongs to neither of us," she replied, her eyes still on the book.

"Shall we make a sign?" he asked, crouching down in front of her and snapping her book shut, gently, "Trespassers keep out – seriously inappropriate friendship in practice?"

Hannah laughed and glanced up to lock eyes with him. He was so hard to look at. His face with its translucent glow and its symmetrical features was so perfect that she felt that to look at him for too long would send her heart into overdrive. She wondered if every girl felt this way or just her.

"What's wrong?" his voice was soft and it tore at her heart, because she knew he could never be like this in public with her.

"Nothing," she replied, "I was just thinking how easily flawed people can be"

Draco sent her a quizzical look and she frowned trying to find the right words to explain herself.

"I mean, I look at your face and it's perfect," Draco smirked and Hannah rolled her eyes, "I don't mean to inflate your ego, but it's just when you smirk like that or you suddenly decide you don't want to let people in and your eyes go all guarded, the beauty becomes flawed"

Draco was staring at her intently now. He'd never heard anyone describe him like this before.

"I'm just wondering how long we'll cope with the flaws in our friendship, before it becomes too much and the beauty is lost," she sighed.

"What flaws are there? Is this about your fight with Susan?" he asked carefully and she nodded.

"She doesn't think you're good for me."

"I'm not."

"She says Slytherin's don't have friends, unless it's to gain something."

"Technically she's right," Draco said and Hannah gave him a doleful look, "except in this case I have something to gain."

This time it was Hannah who looked quizzical.

"There's something about you Hannah, something that makes me feel like I could be anyone," he stopped and frowned, "no, that's wrong. You make me feel like I could be myself," he corrected.

Hannah tried to speak but found she couldn't. His words had left her tongue tied.

"Tell Susan that we're not friends. Save your friendship with her – no, I know it's important to you or you wouldn't have been crying last night," he added as he saw her about to protest, "We'll still meet like this, just not in public. If you want to?"

"Of course, "she breathed, feeling her inarticulateness fade, "I'm living in the moment remember. And right now I want everything; a friendship with you and a friendship with Susan. Is that wrong?"

"No, it's human," Draco replied, "now then what's going on with you and McMillan?"

Hannah could see his curiosity burning.

"Were just having a casual fling," she supplied innocently and Draco's eyes widened, "joking!" she added quickly, laughing. Draco threw her a sulky look.

"Were just friends," she assured him.

"In your mind maybe, Ernie certainly doesn't think so," Draco replied sourly.

"Are you jealous?" Hannah asked incredulously and Draco looked away.

"Of course not."

"Of course not," Hannah thought sadly.

* * *

Hannah sought Susan out in the crowd at breakfast the following morning and grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey," she smiled, her apology already forming on her lips.

"Hey, "replied Susan a little guardedly.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Hannah said quickly, "It was hurtful and uncalled for. You were right by the way as well – Draco Malfoy is a good for nothing Slytherin," She lied, her eyes flickering to the Slytherin table where she knew Draco was watching her.

"Did he hurt you? Did he threaten you?" Susan was concerned, but Hannah shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she assured her friend, "I just thought about what you said and my common sense finally came back," she laughed and Susan smiled.

"Breakfast?"

"Love some!"

* * *

Draco watched as Hannah and her brown haired friend, who must be Susan, laughed, embraced and then headed towards the Hufflepuff table to eat breakfast. It had all gone to plan, he thought, so why did he feel so discontented? Maybe he wished that she'd choose his friendship over Susan's? No, that was crazy – him over her best friend? That wouldn't be right and anyway, that wasn't what he wanted. He could enjoy their friendship without any of the embarrassment or questions it might create. It was better this way.

"Hey Draco, Are you gong to open that?"

Blaise Zabinis voice jerked Draco out of his trance like state and he realised that the post had arrived. He stared in surprise at the letter resting on his plate. He never received post, unless it was from his father. He felt his stomach sink as he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the contents. He frowned. The letter wasn't written on the usual cream parchment, nor sealed with the Malfoy crest. He glanced around the hall for a minute, trying to find a pair of eyes that were trained in his direction, seeking bout the letter's source. He saw no one and so hastily stuffed the letter into his robe pocket and returned to his breakfast.

He felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced up to catch Blaises eye.

"What?" he snapped at his house mate.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Blaise asked curiously and Draco glared at him.

"You said to open it, I opened it, now drop it okay," Draco replied testily, "unless you want to feel the wrath of my wand."

"That's an interesting choice of words Draco," Blaise observed serenely.

"You're sick, Zabini," Draco drawled, swallowing his toast and then leaving the table abruptly.

Once in the privacy of the corridor he'd pulled Hannah into only the previous day, he dug the letter out from his robes and scanned it with intrigue, which quickly turned to disgust.

Without another glance at its contents he stuffed it back into his pocket and headed towards potions where he could think without being distracted. Professor Snape was used to Draco's desire to be left alone and unquestioned during the occasional class. He could tell by the aura his favourite student emitted; he'd looked exactly the same as he himself had after he'd first joined with the Dark Lord.

Draco took a seat at the very front of the room, meaning he couldn't happen to make eye contact with anyone. He felt the class filling up around him, but keep his eyes glued to the board, avoiding Professor Snape's concerned glances.

"Quiet!" He heard Snape yell in his most livid of voices, especially reserved for the sixth year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, and he began to copy down the ingredients from the board, without any of his usual protest or antics.

"Draco? A word please," Snape called to his student as he passed his desk on his way out. Draco nodded and paused, leaning against a desk with a look of indifference on his face. Snape eyed him enquiringly.

"Are you well, Draco?" he asked softly and Draco shrugged.

"As well as you can be with an ugly great mark burnt into your left arm," his tone was cool, but his eyes flashed with distress, giving him away.

"Yes it's particularly difficult at first," Snape nodded in empathy, "But it gets easier to bear. The weight of all the good you are doing will outweigh the pain and disgust you feel in yourself."

"Is that how _you_ feel?" Draco replied testily, "do _you_ feel fulfilled? Do you sleep easier at night knowing that although you kill innocent people, destroyed lives, families, and friends; it's outweighed by the fact that you give Dumbledore the low down on the Dark Lords' movements? Do you really relieve your conscience as easily as you profess – in my experience it's not quite so black and white!"

He was angry now. Snape was talking nonsense, trying to comfort him, to give him a little insight in how he could live, if he'd only ignore that feeling of guilt that welled up in him every time he remembered that night, last summer.

"Draco, you will not speak to me in this manner," Snape warned him, his eyes as hard as flint, "I am still your teacher no matter how little you respect me and my way of life."

Draco faltered a little, trying and failing to keep his steely glare.

"It hurts more then I thought it would," he admitted uncertainly, "It's a constant prickling feeling that I can't ignore. It's like he's under my skin, in my blood…"

Snape nodded.

"It will be come easier," he repeated, "If only physically. You're strong Draco and you know right from wrong."

"What if I don't? What if I choose the wrong path?" Draco snapped in frustration.

"Both Dumbledore and I have faith in your ability to choose the right path," the Professor smiled tepidly, " You'll know what to do when the time comes; look at how you came straight to Dumbledore, to offer your services as soon as your father broached the subject."

Draco nodded, letting the professor's words sink in. He suddenly had a sudden urge to talk to Hannah. Not even to talk to her, just to be near her. He made his excuses and headed towards the door.

"You're not like him Draco," He heard Snape call after him, "you are your own mind."

* * *

"Hannah…"

Hannah glanced over her shoulder as she heard her voice being called in a hushed tone. She knew instinctively who was trying to grab her attention. She ducked down a side passage, adjacent to the main fifth floor corridor, and smiled as Draco's familiar frame came into sight, dimly lit from behind by a lone chandelier, giving him an ethereal appearance.

"Hey," he greeted her, as if he hadn't just pulled her from the middle of the charms corridor but rather just bumped into her in the great hall. There was something in his voice that made Hannah anxious. His tone was too light, too casual, his stance too structured. It was as if he'd thought out his facial expression so carefully in order to hide whatever it was that had him so riled up. She could see right through it.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately and his carefully arranged expression faltered, "Something's happened hasn't it?"

"No, nothing," he lied perfectly, "I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Hannah scrutinized him suspiciously. But leaned back against the wall opposite him and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't do that," Draco said flatly, "it looks like something I would do."

"Where do you think I picked it up from? I learn all of my best expressions from you," she grinned, wickedly.

"That's definitely one of mine," Draco observed with a slightly smirk, "You didn't even know wickedness existed until you met me."

"Too true," She grinned more warmly this time, "so what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, seeing Draco faltered behind his carefully composed mask.

"I... I was wondering if you wanted to skip Hogsmede this weekend and I can show you what us wicked Slytherin's get up to whilst the good guys play," his eyes danced with amusement as she stared at him.

"I can't, I'm sorry," Hannah apologized quickly, "I have plans with some friends. I haven't spent a lot of time with Susan and Marilyn lately…"

Draco nodded, "My fault I suspect. Don't worry about it," he gave her a crooked smile, which was laced with a twinge of disappointment, though he hid it well.

"Something's wrong, I can see it Draco," Hannah murmured, "You seem so blasé, so calm. You're not even being sarcastic!" Draco fidgeted under her gaze.

"You don't have to tell me," she told him softly, then stepped towards him, "yet, anyway," she added with a smile.

"You should get to charms," Draco said breaking the tension, "And I'm late for herbology," he added glancing at his wristwatch with a frown. Hannah pushed up her sleeve and acknowledged the fact she late for herself.

"I'll se you around then," she called as she hurried back down the corridor towards the well lit fifth floor.

"Yeah," Draco replied, "See you around."

* * *

"So I told him that he couldn't wear red as it would completely clash with my new dress. I mean, talk about selfish – who does he think he is?"

Hannah suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as Marilyn continued in this line of conversation, twittering away to Susan, who was either genuinely interested or an extremely talented actress. Hannah hoped it was the latter.

They'd been sitting in the three broomsticks for over an hour, 'catching up', as Susan had called it and Hannah was almost looking forward to one o'clock when Ernie would come and rescue her. There was only so much talk about boys, clothes and whether _Witch Weekly_ or _Teen Witch_ provided the best glamour spells.

She yawned as Marilyn launched into another spiel about how selfish her new boyfriend was, and glanced at the clock on the wall above the bar. It was ten to one.

"I'm going to get another drink," she slid out of her chair before the other two girls could look up, "You want one?"

Both girls shook their heads and Hannah dived off into the crowd, heading towards the bar.

"A butterbeer please, Rosmerta," She called to the woman behind the bar, then perched on a barstool, observing the weekend crowd that swarmed the Bar every Saturday.

Today it was jam packed with Hogwarts students, from every house; catching up with friends, discussing the latest quidditch results or swapping gossip. Hannah spotted the very famous Harry Potter sitting in a corner of the bar, with his closest friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ron's little sister, Ginny, was there as well and Harry was sneaking glances at her when she wasn't looking. It seemed that after five years he'd finally noticed the youngest Weasley. Shame she was now dating Dean Thomas, Hannah thought as the sandy haired Gryffindor boy entered the bar and kissed Ginny, much to Harry's apparent distaste.

"Your butterbeer," Rosmerta placed a bottle on the bar beside Hannah, "That'll be two sickles, three knuts please."

Hannah paid her and grasped the bottle, but did not move. She surveyed the bar again and did a double take. Sitting in a booth by the window sat four students, all of whom looked completely out of place and very uncomfortable. She recognized them instantly as Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

She frowned as she watched them sip their drinks, not from bottles but from the barely used glasses that the students tended to pass over. She was still staring in their direction when Blaise looked up and caught her staring. She watched, paralysed, as he leant across and muttered something to Draco. The blonde boy raised his eyes to her and then shrugged, saying something to Blaise, who then turned away and began a conversation with Vincent.

Draco turned back to her however and she raised an eyebrow at him. Draco did something very out of character, which nearly made Hannah lose her balance and she teetered on her bar stool. He winked at her.

"Hannah! There you are," Ernie was beside her as she dragged her eyes away from Draco's, whose had gone very cold immediately after they'd finished their exchange.

"Hi Ernie," Hannah forced herself to face him and smile warmly, "Did you want a beer or shall we go?"

"I thought we could just walk along the high street, check out the shops. I need to buy a new set of scales – Neville Longbottom set fire to mine in transfiguration – Merlin knows how!" Hannah was trying to focus on what Ernie was saying, but she could still see Draco cold glare out of the corner of her eye.

"We could head up to the green," Ernie was still speaking, "A couple of the muggle born guys from Ravenclaw are teaching a game called football or something… Might be a laugh?"

Hannah jumped up, as she froze under Draco's frosty expression.

"Sounds great!" she took Ernie's arm, almost dragging him towards the exit, "Let's go shall we, if were going to find scales before the game?" She waved goodbye to Marilyn and Susan over the heads of a group of second years, then pulled Ernie through the door onto the chilly high street. Ernie was looking particularly please with himself as Hannah linked her arm through his and engaged him in a discussion on which make of scales were preferable.

* * *

Hannah stood in _Peterby's Potionary Providers_, as Ernie and the salesman engaged in a heated haggling discussion. Ernie it seemed was not willing to pay six galleons for a set of pewter scales, even if they did come with a spare set of weights.

Hannah was just observing a tank of frogs spawn, when the shop door's bell rang and she glanced around to identify the customer. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Ginny!" Hannah greeted the red headed girl warmly. She'd spoken to her on several occasions, since Dean and Ernie were good friends.

"Hello Hannah," Ginny didn't offer a smile in return, but glanced rather uneasily towards the window of he shop, "Listen, I don't mean to pry, but are you alright?"

"Yes of course," Hannah said slowly, frowning at the strange turn of conversation, "why wouldn't I be?"

Ginny looked furtively out the window again, and then lowered her voice.

"I just bumped into Draco Malfoy and he asked me to give you a message."

"What message?" Hannah felt a sure of cold fall over her.

"It was very cryptic. He just said to tell you seven o'clock. He didn't mention anything about where or which day, just the time…" Ginny trailed off looking worried, "what's going on?"

"I've no idea," Hannah shrugged, "I certainly don't intend to see what he wants. You know the Malfoy's – Evil the whole lot of them," She brushed the idea off and saw Ginny visibly relax.

"Thank goodness for that!" the younger girl grinned, "I thought you might be in trouble or under threat, but if your not going to meet him… I'm glad you're okay," Ginny finished, her smile still intact. Hannah saw Dean fidgeting outside the shop and nodded towards him.

"You should go and see to Dean," Hannah smiled, "I think he's bored."

Ginny glanced out at her boyfriend and giggled.

"Okay, See you around Hannah," she called as she slipped out the shop.

"What was that about?" Ernie had finished arguing with the salesman and was now carrying a bag containing a set of scales at a discounted price, "What did Ginny Weasley want?"

"Oh nothing, Just passing the time of day," Hannah avoided Ernie's gaze uneasily, "Shall we get something from Honeydukes before we watch the game?" She suggested in her most bubbly voice, flicking her hair seductively over her shoulder. It worked. Ernie grinned, nodded and offered her his arm, which she took and allowed him to lead her back out into the high street.

As much as Hannah detested football in the muggle world, watching ten teenage wizards play was one of the funniest moments in her life. Justin Finch-Fletchly and Anthony Goldstein, two muggle borns, were attempting to teach a selection of purebloods from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff the offside rule. Hannah suspected that the lack of enthusiasm was due to the fact that broomsticks were not involved. The concept of a sport that didn't involve flying was unheard of to the other eight boys who were standing around the small white and black football on the grass.

"Fizzing Whizbee?" Ernie proffered Hannah a small paper bag, but she declined, her eyes still focused on the argument between Anthony and Terry Boot. Boot was complaining at the lack of goals on the pitch; apparently two just wasn't enough.

"Hannah, I meant to ask you something…" Ernie was talking again and this time Hannah pulled her eyes from the pitch and held his gaze.

"Yes?"

"There's that dinner thing," Ernie began, "The formal dinner, at the Ministry?"

Hannah knew the one he meant. Dumbledore had announced that the event would be a chance for the prefects to get their names heard in the right places and he hoped that they could make some useful contacts.

"The first step towards getting a foot on the career ladder," Hannah quoted, Professor McGonagall, who's also been there. Draco had already discussed this with her. The Hogwarts prefects were none as being some of the smartest students in the school and the dinner was a huge deal, "so how am I involved?"

"Well…" Ernie hesitated, "Were allowed to take a guest…" he spoke quickly and it was a minute before Hannah had unravelled the sentence into intelligible words, "And I thought instead of us going with other people, we could go…together?"

"Like a date?"

"I guess…I was wondering whether you'd..." Ernie asked awkwardly, "With me…" Hannah had understood perfectly. She stared at his expectant face for a minute, several thoughts flashing through her mind at once.

"Sure," she heard herself saying, "I love to. I can't wait to get a new dress!" Her girlish, dim-witted voice spoke, rebuilding the façade she'd felt dissolving as she spent more and more time with Draco. Ernie however, hadn't seemed to notice she'd stopped talking about superficial issues. He smiled broadly at her and then suddenly, leaned forward. Hannah turned her head quickly, so his clumsy kiss landed on her cheek.

As she refocused on the match so she wouldn't have to witness Ernie's despondent expression, she caught a flash of white from across the pitch. She squinted into the distance and swallowed slowly. Draco Malfoy was leaning casually against the picket fence on the opposite bank and he was staring right at her and Ernie. Hannah didn't need to be a genius to know what the expression on his face was. It was as clear the sky that afternoon. Disappointment.

* * *

"I thought you said there was nothing between you and McMillan?!"

"And I thought you said you didn't care."

Draco paused, glaring at her wildly. Hannah glowered back, arms crossed. She was not going to lose _this_ fight.

"I don't. I just don't like being lied to."

"Well I don't think I'm the only one lying!" She retorted angrily. Draco raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"I don't lie," He replied slowly, "And I don't know why we keep doing this – it's clearly not going to work."

"And that's my fault?" She was angrier now than she'd ever been. She could feel the rage pulsing through her veins. How could he make her so angry? "When did you think pursuing a friendship with me was a good idea? Did you wake up one day and think Hannah Abbott doesn't seem to despise me as much as everyone else in this goddamn castle, I'll go hang out with her occasionally? Hmm? And while I'm at it, I'll tell her how to live her life!" Hannah screamed the last part but to his credit Draco didn't even flinch.

"Can you give me one good reason why I'm still here? Still bothering to pass the time of day?" Hannah asked after a moment of silence had passed. Draco didn't reply, just continued to stare at the floor as if it held the secrets of the universe.

"Well, until you can, I think its better we go our separate ways…" She trailed off, a sudden feeling of emptiness and hurt replacing the rage.

"I think that's a good idea," Draco said finally, uncrossing his arms and looking back up at her, "I told you once before that I'm not good for you and I was right. I'm hurting you by just being near you." His words tore at her heart, because although it pained her to hear him say it, she knew it was true. Inter-house friendships didn't work, especially ones as complex as his. Dumbledore was kidding himself.

"Go," Hannah whispered, breaking the eye contact and staring out across the lake, "just go."

And he left. Without another word; and all she felt was sick. The feeling you get when you've lost something important or when you haven't completed an essay that was due in that day. She stood on the jetty staring out at the calm waters until darkness fell over the Hogwarts grounds. Then she turned around and trudged back up to the castle.


	4. A Step In The Right Direction

****

The End Of Innocence

* * *

**Summary: **

**DM/HA**

"_You really believe that good will conquer evil, that love will conquer death and that we'll all live happily ever after, don't you?!" his voice was full of sarcasm, his face twisted in a bitter sneer. _

"_Somebody has to," she replied, coldly, "I for one am not ready to see the end of innocence"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** A Step In The Right Direction

* * *

Susan Bones watched Hannah out of the corner of her eye. It was a week since Hannah had claimed that she and the Malfoy boy were no longer friends, and she'd been too quiet ever since. It worried Susan immensely. Hannah was the chattiest, most open person she knew. She wasn't overly bright, although always seemed to receive high marks in her end of year exams, somehow. Susan put it down to the copious amounts of revision she did before every test; good short term memory obviously.

However recently she'd been quiet, reclusive even. Maybe she was just embarrassed by all the attention she was receiving after Ernie McMillan had announced that they were going to the Ministry banquet together. Every girl in Hufflepuff, from year's four to seven had been flirting outrageously with Ernie since the event had been arranged, but Ernie it seemed only had eyes for their prettiest blonde. Typical, Susan thought disheartened; it was always the prettiest ones. As much as she adored her friend, Hannah wasn't the brightest girl; what would she gain from a Ministry meet and greet, even if Dumbledore had made her prefect. She often wondered about that particular move of the headmaster.

"Hannah? Are you okay?" Susan asked as Hannah stared into the fireplace. The blonde girl jumped, startled by Susan's voice, "Your very quiet"

Hannah plastered a smile on her face, genuine enough to fool anyone who didn't know her better, "Absolutely fine! I was just thinking that I had nothing to wear to this dinner thing with those politician guys"

'Politician guys'? Susan rolled her eyes mentally but smiled back at Hannah.

"You can borrow my new dress if you want. It' a muggle design, but it'll look nicer then plain dress robes any day. Ernie will love it – you know with him wanting to work in the department for muggle relations," She suggested.

"Great! That would be great," Hannah enthused before letting here eyes drift back to the dancing flames.

* * *

Draco was staring at the letter again. He must have re-read a hundred times by now, but the contents refused to change. His father had been arrested. It was all hushed up by those in the ministry who feared or worshipped Lucius' power and family name, but Draco knew I wouldn't be long before the news leaked and everyone would know. This didn't bother him all that much; in fact he thought his father deserved much worse then Azkaban prison. No, it was what it meant for himself that worried him. With his father out of the picture, the dark lord would be expecting the next Malfoy in line to step up and be counted. Draco's time was nigh.

He hadn't thought this far ahead when he'd made his pledge to Professor Dumbledore. He'd never thought his father would be arrested and that he, Draco, would have to attend the Death Eater meetings in his place. There was only room for one Malfoy at the Dark Lords table and that, now, was Draco.

He folded up the letter, slipping carefully into his shirt pocket then slung his cloak round his shoulders and grabbed his wand. It was late, but it didn't matter. Dumbledore would need to be informed of the latest developments. At any hour, he'd said. And so Draco trudged the familiar path to the headmasters' office and pulled a scrap of parchment from his trouser pocket.

The ever changing word on the parchment said "_Jelly Beans_".

Draco muttered the password, frowning at Dumbledore's fascination with muggle sweets, but stepped back as the statue began to move and the spiral staircase leading to Dumbledore's office rotated into view.

He reached the top of the golden steps and knocked soundly on the door. It opened on its own accord and Draco took a couple of steps inside.

"Ah Draco," Albus Dumbledore observed with his blue eyes twinkling warmly, "I thought you might come to see me soon"

He waved his hand to a chair in front of his desk and Draco walked forward and perched himself on its edge.

"Jelly bean? Jelly baby? Just plain jelly?" Draco shook his head soundlessly, as Dumbledore waved his hand towards three golden bowls sitting on his desk, each holding a different treat. The red jelly wobbled as Dumbledore put his glasses down on the desk top and rubbed his eyes.

"Your father has been arrested," he stated calmly and Draco nodded, "and you have received summons from the Dark Lord to attend his next meeting?" Draco nodded again, producing the letter and unfolding it on Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster peered at it but did not move to touch it.

"Ah," he said after a minute or two, "ah" he said again. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked in annoyance as the supposed greatest wizard that had ever lived sat before him, giving him nothing in response but the word 'Ah'.

Dumbledore fixed his blue eyes on the Slytherin boy.

"To your credit, you are much more argumentative then young Mr. Potter," his eyes twinkled as Draco screwed up his face in distaste, "you're very similar, but he isn't quite as abrupt."

"I don't know whether that's good or bad," Draco replied flatly, still lamenting his dislike of Harry Potter.

"Good, I would have said," Dumbledore replied, "It means you'll get your answers quicker."

"So you do have answers then," Draco retorted, tersely and Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course Draco, I always have an answer," he replied, still smiling, "I think the time has come for you to decide."

Draco stared at him, "For me to decide what?" he asked.

"When you came to me last June and told me that you would be receiving the dark mark that summer, but that you wanted to help, not the Dark Lord, but the Order, the light side, I was overjoyed. But I was also very worried. You see, you'd made that promise whilst there was no danger. You could provide information through hear' say; things your father told you, plans and ideas you overheard whilst the Death Eaters conversed in your house, Malfoy manor. You were in little danger, there was no direct contact with the Dark Lord himself, you were more or less safe," Dumbledore paused for a moment, picking up his glasses and sliding them back onto his nose.

"But now, the danger is very real. You will be expected to attend meetings, to speak with the Dark Lord, to carry out his plans. And then risk your life by reporting back to the order, to me. You will become the double agent, an instrument caught in the crossfire. Your life will be in peril everyday. I wonder whether you would still have made the choice you did back in June, if you'd foreseen this turn of events."

Draco sat as still as one of the stone statues that lined the corridors of the castle. Only his eyes moved, flicking upwards to meet the Headmaster's, whose were burning with intrigue and what Draco recognized as acceptance. Acceptance that Draco would bow out of his agreement; Acceptance that he was weak, weaker then Harry Potter; who would never go back on his word.

"Yes."

The word hung in the air, eerily, as if it hadn't been spoken at all.

"I made my decision a long time ago," Draco continued, sensing that the Headmaster was waiting for him to add to his single word, "I stick by my decision."

For the first time in seven minutes Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Draco," he replied and Draco nodded, "I can offer you some protection; wards and

Occlumency. You will not be as at risk from the Dark Lord as you would be under any other circumstance."

Draco nodded again, digesting this reassuring fact.

"However, those who are close to you may be at risk," Draco's thoughts instantly rushed to the image of Hannah, but he forced this from his mind and thought instead about Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, his mother.

"If your position as informer and spy were to be revealed, then they would all be at risk," Dumbledore continued, "It is wise to distance yourself from them."

"What if I told them? If I warned them?" Draco asked suddenly.

"It would not be wise to tell anyone of your position," Dumbledore replied gravely, "It could be used against you; to harm you; in revenge."

"Thank you Professor," Draco stood up, collecting his letter, which he stored in his shirt pocket once more.

"No thank you Draco," The headmaster said, shaking Draco's hand, "You are a braver wizard then many."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Draco," Dumbledore watched as the teenager left his office, then sighed and slumped back into his chair behind his desk.

He turned to speak to a portrait of a man who was wielding a lump of coal in a menacing manner.

"Ask Severus to come to my office," Dumbledore instructed, watching as the man dropped the piece of coal and disappeared from view.

* * *

"You look fantastic!"

Hannah strangely found herself blushing under Ernie's appreciative gaze. The borrowed dress was a perfect fit, black as night and falling to the floor in an elegant swathe of chiffon. It contrasted with her blonde hair, which she'd swept up into a chic chignon, held in place by a dozen glittering slides in the shapes of tulips. A single pair of diamond studs glittered in her ears and she wavered ineptly on a pair of black heels; also borrowed from a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"Shall we go? The portkey leaves at seven thirty sharp," Ernie informed her and she nodded silently, taking his arm as he led her through the crowd of Hufflepuff's who had gathered to watch them leave and catch a glimpse of Hannah's outfit.

"See you later," Hannah murmured to Susan, "thank you for the dress," She turned away before Susan's face showed her envy.

"Have fun!" Called Marilyn from the crowd. Hannah smiled nervously and waved goodbye. She wasn't nervous about the evening ahead, just because it would be the first time she'd be seeing Draco again, after their fight.

They reached Dumbledore's office just before half past seven and were greeted by Professor Flitwick who offered them a glass of butterbeer each. Hannah gulped hers rapidly, in order to calm her nerves a little. It wasn't strong but it did the trick. She relaxed a little and glanced around at the other prefects and their guests.

Hermione Granger was standing with Ron Weasley. They didn't seem to have brought guests with them either. Hannah wondered briefly why they hadn't brought Harry Potter. The Ravenclaw prefects, Terry Boot and Padma Patil were standing with Lisa Turpin and another boy, whose name she didn't know. He looked like he was a seventh year though. Padma looked extremely pretty in robes of lime green, which complimented her dark skin and hair. The seventh year had a smug aura about him, like the cat that'd got the cream.

Theodore Nott, the other Slytherin prefect was talking to Professor McGonagall beside the window. His date, Daphne Greengrass, stood beside him, looking extremely bored. Hannah watched as her expression suddenly turned to one of joy, as the final couple walked through the door.

"Pansy! You look amazing!" Hannah heard Daphne's shrill voice pierce the air and turned with a grim feeling to watch Draco enter the office, arm in arm with Pansy Parkinson. They were dressed to match; Draco looking like a runway model in a soft grey turtle neck and black pants and pansy in a hideous grey satin robe that clung in all the wrong places. It had the air of an article made for those with too much money and not enough taste.

Hannah watched as Pansy disappeared off with Daphne, and then turned her attention back to Draco. He looked remarkably underdressed for an evening with Ministry officials, but still managed to appear above it all. She was never able to work out how he managed to be so commanding al the time; his presence dominated your attention and this was true of Hannah right now. As hard as she tried, she couldn't look away.

Draco as if sensing her eyes on him, glanced towards her, holding eye contact for a fleeting moment, then smirking, turned away. Hannah glowered at his turned back. He was so insufferable, she raged mentally. Well, she'd show him tonight. She didn't need his stupid friendship or anything else she had thought about, even if only for the briefest of seconds. She had Ernie now.

She turned to look at the boy beside her. He was fairly good looking, in a very boyish way. He was well built, tallish; about five foot ten. She drank in his roman nose, his brown hair which was just slightly too short to be on trend, but he was nice and he obviously liked her a lot. It was flattering to be desired.

She took hold of his hand suddenly, lacing her fingers through his. Ernie glanced down at her surprised.

"You okay?" he asked softly as Professor McGonagall beckoned them forward to touch the portkey.

"Yes I'm great," Hannah enthused, "I'm so glad you suggested us coming together," Ernie beamed unashamedly and Hannah felt a surge of guilt in her stomach. Then as the portkey, which was in the form of a long walking cane, long enough so all of them could hold on, glowed, she felt a different sensation pulling at her navel. Then the world began to spin.

* * *

"Mr. Scrimgeour, may I introduce Mr. Ernie McMillan and Miss Hannah Abbott," Professor Flitwick bounded up to Ernie and Hannah, his hand on the arm of the Minister of Magic, who was looking slightly agitated and put out at the prospect of having to spend his precious night off with a bunch of students, all looking to impress and astound the Ministry officials.

"Both Ernie and Hannah are in Hufflepuff," Flitwick added, "and Ernie here is my brightest charms student along with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy!" He beamed, as Rufus Scrimgeour shook Ernie's eager hand.

"So you're a keen charms man, are you Ernie?" Scrimgeour asked and Ernie nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes," he replied in a shrill voice, "But I'm looking to become part of the Muggle Relations department when I leave Hogwarts next year," he informed the Minister.

"Then you must meet Arthur Weasley. He works with that department," Scrimgeour remarked, "Arthur! Over here!"

A red haired man, who had been talking to Ron, headed over towards them.

"A potential colleague Arthur," Scrimgeour introduced Ernie to Ron's father, who beamed at him and immediately immersed him in a conversation about light bulbs.

"Now then, Miss. Abbott, was it?" Hannah nodded, "What is it you'd like to do, once your education has commenced?"

Hannah thought for a second, then answered honestly, "I have no idea sir, I haven't really sat down and thought about it," she replied and saw Scrimgeour's face fall, as he realized that he couldn't palm her off on one of his employees quite as easily as Ernie.

"_Your_ job would be interesting I suppose," Hannah said with a bold smile and the Minister stared at her for a minute then let out a hearty guffaw.

"Yes, I suppose it would be," He agreed, "I find it highly captivating at times," he said, still chortling.

"A Hufflepuff as Minister though? Would you be up to it I wonder?" He challenged her and Hannah smiled again.

"Well the way I see it is that the Gryffindor's all want to be Aurors or work for the Defense department, the Ravenclaw are all interested by medicine, healing and translators posts," she paused, "And all the Slytherin's want to do is make money or be frankly quite evil," Scrimgeour laughed again, "So I guess that leaves politics for the taking."

The Minister shook her hand.

"Congratulations, Miss Abbott, I think you just won your first debate," he smiled at her, warmly this time, "And just for the record, _I_ was in Hufflepuff."

Hannah watched him as he excused himself and went to greet two officials who had just entered the room.

Hannah took a moment to drink in her surroundings. They were in a reasonably sized banquet hall in the Ministry headquarters, which was bustling with all sorts of Ministry workers, politicians and of course the Hogwarts students, with their teachers.

The room itself was dome ceiling, white in color and etched with gold designs, giving it an almost regal appearance. Along one wall stood a vast buffet table and against the opposite wall were a number of tables and chairs, in which many of the officials were seated, discussing their business, over the free champagne. Situated between the buffet and the tables was a dance floor and a small, but talented string band had begun to play.

"Hannah? Would you like to dance?" Terry Boot asked her as he observed Ernie in rapid talks with Mr. Weasley and her standing alone.

"Oh Terry… Thank you, but I'm not in the mood just yet. I need a little fresh air I think first," she indicated to the open French doors, that led, she discovered onto a balcony over looking a garden, cleverly enchanted to look like an alleyway to any passing muggles.

"Okay, maybe later," Terry promised and she smiled and nodded, watching him return to his date, Lisa, who was narrowing her eyes slightly at Hannah.

Hannah scanned he dance floor for a minute trying to catch a glimpse of Pansy and Draco dancing, but only saw Ron and Hermione, amongst the twirling ministry couples, gazing adoringly at one another; then she stepped out onto the balcony, and stared out over the city.

"It's almost magical in itself isn't it?" Draco's voice sounded from behind her. Hannah didn't move or turn around.

"It's so pretty," she agreed, "Just think of all those people out there. Going about their lives, people we'll never meet. Such a huge world," she added pensively. She felt Draco move to stand beside her.

"It's strange to see the city at night," Hannah gabbled quickly, trying to overcome the nervousness she felt at him being so close to her, "I mean I've lived here-"

"Dance with me," Draco asked cutting her off.

"Pardon?"

"Dance with me," he repeated, "_please_?" he added, turning his head to face her. Hannah unwillingly looked up into his eyes. They were the color of storm clouds tonight, and she wondered for a moment if they reflected how he was feeling. Blue; when content, Black; when angry, Grey; when confused. She tucked this theory away inside her mind, determined to ask him, if they were ever back on normal speaking terms.

"Okay," was all she said however.

Draco took her hand, leading her back into the banquet hall, and they stood in the centre of the dancing couples, all too engrossed in their own dancing to notice two unlikely students standing face to face. Draco took her right hand in his, placing his own right hand on her waist. Hannah felt a shiver of anticipation run through her body, and she moved her own hand up to rest on his shoulder. The butterflies in her stomach stayed as they slowly began to sway to the music. It was a slow melodic sonata and Hannah was surprised at how gracefully they moved as a pair. She'd seen Draco dancing at the Yule ball and he wasn't an expert and she was no better. But together they seemed to fit.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for the past week," Draco murmured as they spun slowly round the dance floor, "I've something to say."

"What might that be?" Hannah tried to keep the irritation she felt about their last conversation out of her tone of voice, but failed. Draco smiled a little at her somewhat frosty tone.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted, for what I said," he was still talking in a low voice, which had he affect of sending rivets of desire down Hannah's spine, "the truth is I was jealous. I just didn't understand why. I've never felt it before, not that strongly anyway. It was like I wanted to lay a claim on you even though had no right to. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

Hannah looked up at his pale, anxious face and bit her lip, digesting his words.

"Apology accepted," she replied equally as softly, "do you still think you're no good for me though? That you're hurting me?" Draco nodded.

"Yes, I do still believe that," he replied truthfully, "and even if I'm not hurting you right now, I could in the future."

"What happened to living in right now?"

"Things have changed Hannah. My circumstances have changed."

"Is this anything to do with the dark m-?"

"Don't mention that here," Draco interrupted her hastily, "were in the Ministry of Magic for Merlin's sake!" Hannah blushed, embarrassed at her lack of tact, "but yes it is. All I have to know is whether you still stand by your previous statement. Does it bother you?" His dark grey eyes pierced her own glassy blue ones and she found herself shaking her head.

"No, not at all," she whispered, with a fierce honesty to her voice, that surprised herself as well as Draco. She pulled him closer to her, breathing in his scent. He smelt of broomstick resin, washing powder and chocolate. Draco tightened his hold around her. They were barely moving now, just holding each other instead, in the middle of the dance floor.

"I missed you," Hannah whispered, pulling back from him slightly, "I really missed you."

"It's a common side effect," Draco smirked and Hannah smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Can't you be serious for one minute?" she laughed, "do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"It is what I do best."

"I thought annoying Harry Potter was what you did best?" Hannah cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright then, second best," Draco corrected, and then frowned at something over her shoulder, "I think you should go and talk to your _date_…" he said the word 'date' if it were unclean. Hannah looked round to see Ernie staring, wide eyed at her and Draco dancing.

"Yeah, you're probably right-" she turned back to Draco, only to find he had materialized back into the crowd.

Hannah sighed and then stepped forward to placate Ernie.

"What did he want? Why were you dancing with Malfoy?" Ernie asked angrily as he glared in the general direction that Draco had disappeared.

"He asked me and I said yes," Hannah replied tersely, "It would have been churlish to refuse and as you were talking to Mr. Weasley…"

"Sorry about that," Ernie apologized, looking shame faced, "I should have been spending more time with you."

He took her hand and led her back onto the dance floor, where they began a highly awkward dance to a faster tune. Hannah caught a glimpse of Draco's blonde hair in the crowd and smiled to herself. She was truly happy they were on speaking terms again.

**Bang!**

A sudden shockwave of energy hit the Ministry building the very next second. The floor of the banquet hall shook, as though an earthquake had hit them head on. Hannah gasped as many of the witches and wizards begun to scream and jostle to get out of the hall. Smoke filled the room as a massive hole was blasted through the south wall of the building and eight or so hooded figures stepped into view. Hannah stepped back and felt a hand curl round her own. She looked up into Draco's vexed face.

"Come with me," he urged her in a resolute voice, "quickly," he added more urgently and Hannah willed her feet to move. She followed Draco, half running to keep up with his quick pace, still clutching his hand, as they headed towards a door at the back of the room.

They emerged into a deserted corridor and Draco pulled her inside a room off the main passage way.

"Stay here," he told her, "Do not move and do not return to the hall until I come and get you."

Hannah nodded, "But why? What's going on?" she asked, breathless from her escape.

"Death eaters. I don't know what they want, but its better not to be in that hall to find out," he replied quickly, "as for your other question – because I want you safe" He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, then left the way they'd come. Hannah took a moment to regain a sense of panic. Draco's kiss, even as platonic as it had been, had left her quite tremulous. The butterflies in her stomach had exploded at his touch and were now fluttering twelve beats a second, making it impossible to refocus her attention.

That changed however, when she heard yells and heavy footsteps outside the door.

"What is it you want?" Roared Rufus Scrimgeour, as the hooded figures approached the crowd of frightened guests. Professor McGonagall was trying her best to reactivate the portkey, before one of the death eater's realized there were Hogwarts students among the Ministry members. This was clearly an attack on the Ministry and not on Hogwarts.

Draco arrived back in the hall just in time to catch the prefects grab the now glowing cane and disappear from the hall. He cursed under his breath, aware that he'd now done a very stupid thing in trying to hide Hannah. Why hadn't he let the Professor's save her, instead of trying to be all heroic?

He knew why of course. A small part of him had reasoned that the portkey might not have worked; that they could all be trapped in here with the death eaters. At least she was safe for now.

He watched as the eight hooded figures drew closer to the Minister, his Vice Minster and a member of the defense department.

"What is it you want?" Repeated Scrimgeour, "name what you came for – I want no deaths here tonight."

"We came for the box, Scrimgeour," A raspy voice, which Draco immediately recognized as his father's old school friend, Walden Mcnair.

"What box?" apparently the Minister was going for the playing dumb option. Not the way Draco would have played it personally. Mcnair seemed to agree with him.

"Enough of your nonsense Scrimgeour, we know it was moved to the Ministry last night," Mcnair rasped, furiously, "And either you hand it over willingly or we take it by force!" He roared the last word and several of the Ministry employees shrieked and scuttled further back, so they were pressed against the wall.

Scrimgeour seemed to hesitate and Mcnair cackled, "Force it is then!" He raised his wand and muttered a curse under his breath, which Draco didn't catch. However its effect seemed to be in conjuring several jet black snakes made seemingly of smoke, but solid enough, which hissed and slithered towards the huddle of guests. Only the odd few were scattered around the room and the death eaters stood guard over these stragglers, as Mcnair and two of the other death eater's disappeared into the hallway of the Ministry.

Draco hoped desperately that Hannah had hidden herself inside the abandoned office, as he heard the sound of curses bouncing off the corridor walls, unseen.

He found himself being guarded by a death eater who he identified as Alecto Carrow, who made little acknowledgement of Draco except for a slight inclination of the head as she poised her wand to point directly at Draco's heart.

Draco's heart sank as he heard a shrill scream from the corridor, and then watched motionless as one of the death eater's reappeared with Hannah, pulling her roughly into the hall, one hand round her throat.

"Well well, why is a Hogwarts student hiding in an office inside the ministry of magic?" Mcnair was back, along with the second death eater, who was holding what appeared to be a glowing white box, oblong in shape, with a line of ancient runes along its lid. He squinted but couldn't make out the letters.

"We have the box, let's go," came a gruff voice, but Mcnair shook his head, evilly.

"Crucio!" He flicked his wrist towards Hannah, who screamed, writhing in the grasp of the Death Eater holding her.

"Stop!" Draco cried and everyone in the hall turned to stare at him. The Ministry members shot him warning looks and shakes of the head, whilst Mcnair's glinting eyes which were just visible from under the hood of his cloak, watched him with interest as he stepped around Carrow and towards where Hannah now lay unconscious on the ground.

"She's with me," Draco continued.

"And why are you here? You're the Malfoy boy are you not?"

"Yes. I came to discuss my father's sentencing with the Minister here," Draco lied smoothly, "Until you very rudely interrupted that is," he gave Mcnair a twisted smile.

"You'd better hope she's pure of blood. Your father and …ah…_others_…" Draco knew he was referring to the Dark Lord, "would be very disappointed otherwise," Mcnair left the warning hanging in the air, then with a crack, he disapparated, along with his counterparts.

Draco hurried forward and threw himself down on the ground beside Hannah, who was still out cold, and gently scooped her up into his arms.

"Minister, I wonder if we could borrow a portkey or a fireplace. Maybe you could contact Professor Dumbledore for me as well?" Draco implored of the Minister of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour may have felt that the safe return of two stray students was a little unimportant compared to the burglary of an important Ministry object, but something in Draco's expression made him nod and summon a couple of his employees, who beckoned for Draco to follow them.

With Hannah still in his arms, Draco followed the officials up two flights of stairs and into an office which boasted a wide couch onto which Draco placed Hannah's lifeless body, and a fireplace which was immediately connected to Dumbledore's office.

The Headmasters head appeared in the green flames, looking worried and fretful.

"Ah Draco, you're alright," He sighed with relief, "And Miss. Abbott? Professor McGonagall has been inconsolable since she realized you both were missing once they'd returned to Hogwarts."

"Hannah is okay, she was hit by the Cruciatus curse and she hasn't regained consciousness yet, but she's stable. Listen Professor, the death eaters, they were after a box that the said had been moved to the Ministry last night. I-"

"Draco, you can tell me all this once you're safely back in the castle. I'll set up the floo connection between the two fireplaces immediately. You'll be able to come through in about two minutes," Then Dumbledore's head vanished.

Draco paced the room, sending fretful looks in Hannah's direction, until a rush of green flames shot into the fireplace. Draco scooped Hannah back into his arms and stepped into the tickling flames.

"Albus Dumbledore's Office!" he cried and hearing a whooshing sound in his ears he stumbled out into the grate of Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Ah Draco! Minerva, please take Miss Abbott to the hospital wing. She's been hit by an Unforgivable. Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak with you for a minute, before you join your... ah friend."

Draco sat silently in his usual chair, in front of the headmaster's desk and Dumbledore himself seated himself slowly opposite him. Only then did Draco realize that Professor Snape was standing in the corner of the office. He moved into the firelight, closed the link between Hogwarts and the Ministry and then retuned to where he had stood previously.

"Now then Draco, tell me what happened," Dumbledore asked, placing his fingertips together, his elbows on his desk. His expression was weary, as if he'd been through a terrible ordeal. Draco felt a rush of warmth, as he realized that people had been desperately worried about him. It was a nice change.

Draco retold the evening's events for the tow older wizards, trying to include every little detail, only leaving out the part where Mcnair had threatened Hannah's life, by suggesting that she would be at risk if she were not a pureblood. However, Draco could see that Dumbledore knew he wasn't telling him everything, but he did not press it.

"This box. You say it was white, oblong, covered in ancient runes?" Dumbledore closed his eyes for a minute, as if picturing the box in his mind, "I know of it. It is the box that contains a very dangerous and rare magical object. Tell me Draco have you ever heard of Marvolo Gaunt?"

Snape made a noise of objection from his corner. Dumbledore ignored him.

"Yeah, he was Voldemort's Grandfather, wasn't he?" Draco said trying to recall the stories he'd heard in his childhood.

"Yes, he was," Dumbledore confirmed, "He was also the owner of a ring. A family crest ring."

"How do you know that's what they took? It could have been anything in that box," Draco protested and Dumbledore smiled.

"Because I placed the ring in that box just yesterday and sent it to the Ministry. It was meant to have been transported to my vault in Gringott's this afternoon. Alas, the Ministry do not believe my strange requests are as important as holding dinner dances," the headmaster sighed but his eyes were sparkling. He turned them on Draco, his face now serious.

"Draco, it is imperative that we re-obtain that box, with the ring inside. Voldemort must not have hold of it. Do you understand what I am asking of you?"

Draco swallowed then nodded.

"Yes," He replied softly, and Snape gave a sort of strangled noise, "I understand."

"Thank you Draco," Dumbledore looked exhausted now and Draco stood up, pushing his chair aside.

"I'm going to check on Hannah, if that's alright?" He asked, Dumbledore nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Draco."

* * *

"Stop staring at me," Hannah said, with a slight smile, as she attempted to pull herself into a sitting position, "It's freaking me out" she laughed.

Draco was leaning against the doorframe of the entrance to the hospital wing, arms folded across his chest and a look of concern on his usually guarded face. His shirt was un-tucked, his tie lay undone round his neck and he looked nothing like the usually immaculate Draco that was presented to the world.

"You're okay?" He asked, not moving from his position in the doorway. Hannah nodded and winced.

"A little sore, but Madam Pompfrey's given me something for the pain," She informed him, biting her lip as she watched his face become more and more guarded now he knew she was fine, "You're going to do it again, aren't you," she stated flatly and Draco sent her a quizzical look.

"Do what?"

"End…this…"she waved her arm, gesturing to the space between them, "Whatever relationship we have. You're going to tell me it's too difficult aren't you?"

Draco watched, painfully, as the sparkle in her blue eyes dimmed and he found himself crossing the space between them and sitting down in the chair beside her bed, leaning his elbows on the edge of the mattress. He held her defiant gaze firmly.

"Hannah I'm not going anywhere," he promised, "in fact I have something to tell you."

Hannah sat upright, her attention fixed on the boy beside her, "go on," she probed.

"When my father instructed me to receive the dark mark…well, with no immediate plans to go kissing the dark lord's robe hems, I went instead to see Professor Dumbledore," Draco paused, then averting his eyes from hers, he continued, "I told him I wanted to pass information to the Order of the Phoenix, about the death eater's movements. I became a double agent…"

His eyes went back to Hannah who was staring at him, open mouthed. She gaped, wordlessly at him for a minute, and then closed her mouth sharply.

"I knew the death eaters were planning an attack on the Ministry, just not when exactly. That's why we had a portkey, instead of using the floo network system, which would have been inefficient in a crisis. I hid you simply because I didn't expect the Professor's to be able to fast forward the activation charm on the portkey and make the return trip, without a death eater noticing," he paused again, letting this new information sink in. Hannah didn't speak for a long minute, causing Draco to become increasingly frustrated.

"Say something," he urged her in a whispered, tortured voice, "tell me you despise me or that it's wrong or something, anything!"

"Wrong?" Hannah asked, surprised, "How is it wrong? Draco, I've said it before and I still stand by my words when I say how brave you are. And how could I despise you?" she gave a hollow laugh, "you must know that I'm in Lo-"

"Mr. Malfoy! Please leave Miss. Abbott here to get some rest! She'd been through quite an ordeal!" Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, carrying a plate of food and some pumpkin juice for Hannah, and interrupted Hannah's speech.

"What must I know?" Draco ignored the mediwitch and looked at Hannah beseechingly. Hannah made to reply but was cut off again.

"Mr. Malfoy! Please!"

"I'll see you soon," Draco promised Hannah, then leant forward and kissed her forehead again, as he had back in the Ministry. Hannah closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, and then opened them, only to find that he'd gone.

* * *

"Albus, this is too dangerous a task to ask of the boy!" Snape cried angrily as the headmaster watched the young Malfoy boy leave, "He's only sixteen! Think what they'll do to him if he's caught, if Voldemort discovers it was him."

"Draco is smart and exceptionally cunning. He wont be caught Severus," Dumbledore replied serenely. Snape fumed silently for a minute.

"You know that the Dark Lord wants you dead, don't you Albus? And you know who he has in mind to complete this particular task?" Snape watched as Dumbledore's eyes darkened. He nodded, placing his chin back in his hands.

"I am well aware of what Tom Riddle expects from Draco and I'm also aware of where his loyalties lie. I suspect that he won't be able to complete the task when the time comes."

"Then you know what I must do," Snape sighed, thinking back to the agreement he'd made with Nacrissa Malfoy at the end of the summer. He'd promised, under an unbreakable vow, to support Draco and to finish what had been started, if Draco were unable.

"Yes Severus," Dumbledore smiled weakly in the direction of his colleague, "I would wish it to be you, instead of Draco, if it were possible. If he hesitates, do not give him time to rebuild his courage. You must act immediately."

"If this is what you want, then of course."

"It is," Dumbledore stood and crossed the room to stand beside Snape, staring out at the dark sky, "I do not want blood on that boy's hands."

Snape nodded, and then swept out of the room, without another word. Dumbledore gave a tired sigh, before retiring to his bedchambers. He lay awake, long into the night, as he came to terms with the fact that he would be dead sometime before the end of the year.


	5. Holding On

**

* * *

**

The End Of Innocence

* * *

**Summary: **

**DM/HA**

"_You really believe that good will conquer evil, that love will conquer death and that we'll all live happily ever after, don't you?!" his voice was full of sarcasm, his face twisted in a bitter sneer. _

"_Somebody has to," she replied, coldly, "I for one am not ready to see the end of innocence"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.

* * *

Chapter Five: Holding On

* * *

Hannah gazed wistfully out of the window in the hospital wing, at the laughing students on the grounds below. The trees of the forbidden forest had turned golden and orange now, their leaves still clinging to the branches, determined not to fall to their deaths just yet. She knew how they felt; she was clinging to Draco, desperate not to fall by the wayside of his difficult and challenging life, but struggling to hold on. He'd been to see her several times, as if trying to prove to her that he wasn't going anywhere. Hannah didn't buy it. She still believed that when it all became too much for him, he would break their bond, as easily as if it were the stem of a flower.

She watched as her fellow students hurried across the grounds, some towards the greenhouses and others towards Hagrid's hut near the forest, for care of magical creatures. She was glad she'd dropped that class last year; those blast ended things had really put her off. She allowed her eyes to be captivated by the sight of a seventh year couple, who were sitting, oblivious to the world, on one of the benches in the courtyard. She had her head on his shoulder, whilst he held her hand. She watched as he leant down ands kissed her and Hannah felt a pang of longing in her stomach. Since that night when Draco had kissed her, not once, but twice, even if it were just on the forehead, she'd longed for him to kiss her properly. She felt it every time he was with her; electricity seemed to flow between them, causing her skin to tingle with anticipation. However, if he'd felt it, then he wasn't showing it. He came; he talked to her, made her laugh, and then left. All without any sign of igniting any sort of romance.

"Oh!" Hannah jumped suddenly as she felt the heavy fabric of a cloak being placed over her shoulders. She spun round clumsily and nearly lost her balance. Draco's hands held her steady, gently tightened around her upper arms.

"Steady there," he murmured, smiling at her as she regained her balance and greeted him.

"Hi,"

"Hi," he grinned back, letting go of her arms. Hannah's smile faded; her face unable to hide its feeling of disappointment. Draco frowned at her slightly.

"What's wrong? You look… unhappy," he asked, concern flooding his words. Hannah shook her head and made to pass by him, back to her bed, but he reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her back toward him.

"Don't walk away, Hannah," he said evenly, "Tell me what's wrong"

Hannah's cheeks were tinged with pink, as she thought how best to put this. She couldn't ask him outright if he felt anything for her, other then friendship and occasional irritation.

"It's just… it's just…" she started then frowned. Draco gazed at her earnestly, "You always let go" she said finally, closing her eyes tightly, so she wouldn't have to watch his facial expression.

"Let go? Of what?" Draco sounded confused, "I don't understand Hannah"

"Of me," she relied, opening her eyes slightly, "Every time were together, you embrace me, or kiss my forehead, or hold onto me to stop me falling, but then you always move away, or leave or …"

"Let go," Draco finished for her. Hannah nodded. Draco stared intently at her for a minute or so.

"I didn't today, did I," he said finally, looking pointedly at there clasped hands. Hannah pulled hers loose.

"It's not the same, "She retorted tiredly, "and you will eventually" She was silent for a minute, contemplating her next sentence.

"I just wonder whether they'll be a time, when you don't let go…"

She returned to her bed, having exhausted herself and watched as Draco took her previous position of staring out the window. She wondered whether the couple were still there and whether he felt the same way when he looked at them.

"I have to go away for a couple of days," he spoke up finally and Hannah stared at him in shock, the blood draining from her face.

"No," she cried, jumping back out of bed again and flying across the room to stand beside him again, "You can't go…" she whispered. Draco looked down at her, questioningly.

"It must be something to do with your… mark…" she said in hushed, but firm tones, "It'll be dangerous, I just know it"

"It'll be fine," Draco corrected her, "I'll be gone for a day and two nights, that's all, then I'll be back"

"I told you you'd leave again," Hannah said softly, and Draco shook his head.

"I'm not leaving, I told you I wouldn't," he promised, his voice ragged with emotion so intense it surprised Hannah, "I promise that this isn't letting go. I'll be back on Monday and then I'll never let go again"

"What?" Hannah mouthed the word, but Draco silenced her with a fleeting kiss on the lips.

"I know what you were going to say the other day, before Madam Pomfrey threw me out," he paused, and then smiled, "and I feel the same way. I love you, Hannah"

This time he kissed her properly.

They pulled apart too soon for Hannah's liking and she stood there grinning up at him, inanely. Draco smirked at her ecstatic expression and kissed her gently on the forehead, pulling her to him closely. Hannah breathed in his now familiar scent and felt as if she might explode with happiness.

"Okay then," she whispered finally, "go"

Draco glanced down at her; "are you sure?" she nodded.

"Yes, go," she repeated, "and then come back"

Draco nodded and then tilted her chin upwards and kissed her once more.

* * *

Draco felt his stomach turn and he shuddered as a sudden chill swept over his body, as he looked up at the colossal manor house where he'd grown up. The majority of its front was covered in a thick curtain of poisonous ivy, but in some parts you could still see the red brickwork showing through. One day, when the manor was his, he'd pull down all the ivy, Draco decided as he took in the manor's gloomy exterior. He pulled out his wand and placed the tip to the door handle, then placed his palm flat against the wooden door, covering the snake shaped knocker. He heard the bolts inside turn and creak open, then the door swung open of its own accord. Draco stepped inside, noting the dreary lighting in the entrance hall, and jumped a little as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Mother?" He called into the eerie silence, "its Draco. I'm home for the meeting"

His mother didn't reply. Draco frowned and ran a finger along the table in the hall. His finger was thick with dust when he lifted it to inspect.

He dropped his overnight bag onto the flagstone floor and kept his wand out, ready in his hand. Then he proceeded to climb the three flights of stairs to his mother's wing of the manor.

"Mother? Are you alright?" he pushed open his mother's bedroom door and found it almost completely darkened. The drapes were pulled shut and a long mound lay under the satin bedcovers. Nacrissa Malfoy was obviously not dealing well with her husbands' imprisonment.

Draco stepped closer to the bed and shook his mother's sleeping form gently. Nacrissa stirred and opened an eye. Her face was pale and drawn, her hair lank and unwashed and Draco had a feeling she'd been sleeping in those same clothes for quite a while.

"Right," Draco took control, "Let's get you up" He helped his mother to sit up in the bed, then he opened the drapes and disappeared into the bathroom to run a bath; leaving Nacrissa blinking rapidly in the sunlight that now streamed into the room.

"Did you dismiss the house elves?" he asked her as she staggered past him. She nodded.

"I'll see you downstairs when you're ready," he said, then left to try and contact the elves. The house was badly in need of rescuing, as was his mother, he suspected.

Draco located the disgruntled house elves in the basement, desperately cleaning the walls of the ivy that had crept in through the cracks, in the brickwork. It was the cleanest basement Draco had ever seen. It seemed his mother had not dismissed the elves, but rather banished them for the time being. Draco placated them, told them to only take orders from him from now on and then set them to work on the manor's interior, much to their glee.

He was just drinking his second mug of coffee when Nacrissa Malfoy entered he kitchen, looking slightly better, in the fact that she was bathed and dressed in new robes. However, her face still bore traces of her anguish and depression. She slumped into the chair opposite him and winced as he pushed a cup of tea towards her. Draco watched as she got up and disappeared from the room, only to return two minutes later, clasping his father's bottle of port. He watched in dismay as she poured herself a large measure of the liquid and gulped it down, before refilling her glass.

Draco sipped his coffee slowly, observing his mother's actions, in silence and considering the upcoming meeting with the Dark Lord and the death eaters.

"The meeting tonight…" Nacrissa muttered, slurring her words slightly as the alcohol took hold, "You'll need me to attend?"

Draco shook his head, "No need Mother. I'll make your excuses" he replied, stonily as she swigged from her glass again. Nacrissa Malfoy shot her son a contemptuous look.

"And will you be staying a few days after the meeting?" She asked. Draco shook his head again.

"No, I have to get back. I promised-" He paused, then smiled, "I have Potions first thing" he corrected himself. His mother gazed at him, inaudibly, for a minute or two, before setting her glass down on the table.

"She must be very special"

"Huh? Who?" Draco asked smoothly, trying to keep his surprise under wraps. Nacrissa smiled.

"You never could lie to me, Draco," she laughed, "And you've never wanted to get back to school for a potions lesson"

Nacrissa stood up elegantly, and glided across the room, towards the doorway.

"She is," Draco piped up, "Special, I mean"

Nacrissa didn't turn, but if she had, Draco would have seen the blissful smile that was now playing on her lips.

* * *

Hannah was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room, when Ernie found her. He took in her anxious expression, her red eyes and her pale face, and was instantly concerned.

"Your okay then?" he broke the silence in the room. He'd come back from dinner early, to find her here, in this state, "Madam Pomfrey let you leave?" he checked. Hannah nodded. Ernie crossed the room and slumped into an armchair, still focusing on the pacing blonde.

"Hannah," he began, "Hannah, What's wrong?" he asked bewilderedly as she quickened her pace.

"I'm anxious, so I'm pacing," she replied, "isn't that what people do? I've found it quite helpful"

"No, why are you anxious?" Ernie asked, picking up a magazine on quidditch and pretending to flick through it. Hannah would tell him in her own time.

"I'm just worried about someone, that's all," she said in a small voice and stopped pacing, "I've never been so worried and I don't know how to deal with it"

Ernie put down the magazine, got to his feet and was next to her in an instance. He placed his arms around her and held her tightly, rocking her gently.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, whoever they are," he promised, soothing her, "and I'm sure they wouldn't want you to worry like this. You'll make yourself ill" Hannah nodded into his shoulder and her breathing slowed to a normal rate again.

"Have you eaten?" Ernie asked and she shook her head, her blonde hair flying around her shoulders, "right then. Kitchens it is!"

* * *

"Draco Malfoy," The piercing voice managed to sound cruel, even when situated in the Malfoy's formal dining room, "Stepping into your Father's footsteps so willingly I see. Rapidly to… have you no respect for you father?"

"Not really," Draco replied and smirked as the Dark Lord's eyes glinted in amusement, "but I am willing to fulfil my position at your side"

"Excellent," Tom Riddle's cold voice replied, as he sat in the chair at the head of the table. The death eaters apparently appeared to be waiting to be told they could sit, but Draco pulled out a chair and flopped into it and crossed his arms. The Dark Lord's eyes gleamed yet again.

"So, Draco, how is that extraordinary school of yours?"

"Hogwarts? Its fine, I guess. Potions pretty much makes up for the crap the other Professors teach us," Draco lied smoothly. Voldemort glanced across at Snape, who was seated near his left elbow.

"Your lessons? Severus?" He asked and Snape nodded.

"Soon to be Professor Slughorn's class," Snape announced, "I have been promoted to Defence Against the Dark Arts, as you wished I be, my Lord"

Draco seethed inside as he witnessed his greatest tutor and confidant, apart from Hannah, nowadays, to scrape and grovel at Tom Riddle's feet.

"Excellent," The Dark Lord placed his palms together and rested his chin on his fingertips, "now then Draco, tell me how your esteemed Headmaster is"

Draco noticed that Snape didn't even so much as move a finger in response to Voldemort's mention of Dumbledore. He would have thought that Snape would be hackled by any such circumstance. Or maybe Snape was just a better actor then he let on.

"He is as he usually is," Draco replied calmly, "Eccentric, idiotic and a traitor to his bloodline"

"Well said," Voldemort nodded, "Draco, I want you to kill him"

Draco couldn't help it; his jaw dropped. Snape kicked him under the table and he jammed it shut quickly, but the damage had been done.

"Are you up to the challenge boy?" Voldemort's voice was shriller, crueler now, "Are you a failure like your sorry excuse for a father? I'm asking you to prove your loyalty, prove your worth as my devoted servant; kill Albus Dumbledore or be killed"

"Are those the only options?" Draco sneered, a sarcastic tone edging into his voice. The Dark

Lord's nostrils flared.

"Boy, it is unwise to taunt the Dark Lord," Voldemort began but Draco cut him off in a manner he would deem brave, but Hannah would call idiotic.

"It's as good as done, my lord," He said coolly and Voldemort gave what looked like an attempt at a grin, giving him a maniacal appearance.

"We shall withdraw then," He snapped his fingers and every death eater quickly disapparated from the manor, "You will be rewarded most highly for this," Voldemort promised Draco, who nodded uncertainly, and then he too disappeared.

Draco stood in the dining room for a good ten minutes, staring at the wall and replaying the meeting over in his head, until he felt sick. Kill Dumbledore? Murder his headmaster; one of the few people who believed in him? Could he do that or would he die to save him?

He retired to bed in the early ours of the morning, his bag already repacked for his return trip to school and the heavy weight of his task weighing on his mind.

* * *

Hannah saw Draco for the first time since his return to Hogwarts, after his trip to Malfoy manor, on her way to muggle studies. She caught a flash of blonde hair standing a little taller then the rest of the students that crowed the corridor and felt a jolt inside her. She quickened her pace, leaving Susan and Marilyn behind a crowd of first years and hurried to caught up with him, as subtlety as possible. Draco was lining up outside his defence against the dark arts classroom and as she passed him in the queue, she caught his eye. He winked at her and then smirked as she blushed ands stumbled onwards.

"Hey Hannah, where'd you go?" Susan cried, irritated, as they finally caught up with Hannah at the top of the staircase.

"Oh, I er… I thought you were with me?" She quickly planted a confused expression on her face, which the other two bought immediately. Marilyn laughed and slung her arm through Hannah's, pulling her in the direction of their class.

Hannah couldn't concentrate for the next hour; the professor's voice droned on as background noise and allowed Hannah's mind to whirl off fantasies of her and Draco without interruption. He was back for good now- he'd promised he would be and he'd stayed true to his word. He'd come back for her.

Draco however, although also not concentrating on his lesson, was not fantasising about his reunion with Hannah, but more about how on earth he was going to kill his headmaster or if he was even going to kill him. The train journey back to Hogwarts had ignited many paths of thought but they all boiled down to two endings. One – he could refuse to kill Dumbledore and be killed. Or two – he could kill the headmaster and live…with Hannah. But would she even want him after what he'd done? Would he end up losing her either way? He shook his head and tried to focus on the lesson, because thinking about losing Hannah was too painful to think about. He couldn't lose her, especially after he'd promised never to leave again. But didn't that final thought leave him with just the one option? If he wasn't to leave, he would have to kill.

When Draco still hadn't tried to see her or contacted her by ten o'clock that evening, Hannah decided to take matters into her own hands. She slipped out from her bed and through the common room, unseen, then as quietly as she could, darted through the corridors towards the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. The corridor was darker then the rest of the castle at night and Hannah felt a sudden chill sweep over her as if she were being watched. She pulled her sleeves down over her hands and hugged herself as she stumbled down the corridor and turned the corner, looking back over her shoulder as she did so.

"Ahh!" A hand was clasped over her mouth as she let out a high pitched scream, after walking into the solid bulk of the person. She sunk her teeth into the flesh and heard the other person swear loudly.

"Hannah – what the hell?" Draco's voice hissed at her through the darkness as he withdrew his hand from her mouth and rubbed it rapidly. Hannah pulled out her wand and lit it quickly; raising it above her head and saw Draco's pained face illuminated in the dark corridor.

"Oh! Draco, I'm so sorry – you scared me!" she apologized profusely as he took her wand and inspected his wounded hand to see if she'd drawn blood. He retuned her wand and crossed his arms, staring intently down at her. "How was your trip?" Hannah asked meekly as he gazed at her. He smirked.

"Bloody wonderful," he replied, "Nothing like tea with an evil dark wizard." Hannah shot him a reproving glance and he dropped his smirk.

"How are you?" he asked more gently and Hannah bit her bottom lip.

"Better," she said eventually, hoping that he wouldn't question her further. However, this was Draco and he always questioned further.

"Better? What was wrong?"

"Just an extreme case of anxiety over your absence," she gave a shrill giggle, "it was hell – I hated you being away…away from me," she admitted, staring at the floor. Draco placed his hands either side of her face and tilted her face back up to look at him.

"Well I'm back now. Just like I promised I would be," he told her, "And I'm not leaving ever again." And he leant down and kissed her. Hannah responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him. Draco could feel her desperation to have him close to her and the feeling of guilt he felt at having to complete his unspeakable task melted away and was replaced with only the feeling of pure bliss.

* * *

"Draco?" Snape caught Draco's shoulder as he made to leave potions and Draco felt his stomach sink, "a word if you would?"

Draco stopped walking and turned to face his teacher. Snape indicated to his desk and Draco pulled up a chair and sat down opposite the older wizard, who was staring at him gravely from the other side of the desk.

"Draco – you don't have to do this," Snape said, arriving at his point immediately.

"Yes I do," he replied stonily.

"May I ask why you feel like that?" Snape looked mildly bemused by his young charge's fierce retaliation, "to prove your father wrong about you? To gain respect? To save you own life?"

"Are they such wrong motives? I took the dark mark to save my own life – was that a selfish act?"

"Of course not Draco – your life is precious. But think about what you're agreeing to do – you've agreed to kill the headmaster of this school. A man who has trusted in you and believed in your potential since the day you started here and you'd kill him?"

Draco was silent for a minute then he spoke up.

"If things were different, I would refuse and allow him to kill me," he said softly, "but they're not. I have to live…even if it's not for me."

Snape looked thoroughly confused by Draco's words and the young wizard stood up. He reached his hand out and shook Snape's when he took it.

"I'm sorry to have failed you Severus," he said solemnly, "but I can't fail her."

Snape stared at the chair where his favourite student had once sat and groaned inwardly. Draco Malfoy had gotten himself caught up in something much deeper then the Dark Lord's plans and this was something he hadn't bargained on.

* * *

Hannah hadn't noticed that winter had fallen upon the castle until lone particular cold Wednesday morning in December, when she suddenly realised that the leaves she'd seen clinging to their branches a month ago had fallen to the ground and had been buried under a light dusting of frost. The windows were iced over and the grass snapped under her feet as she crossed the grounds and headed towards the lake. Draco was waiting for her and he grinned as he caught sight of her, darting lightly across the forest floor ands scooping her into his arms and swinging her round, before placing her back on her feet and kissing her. Hannah didn't know what had made her feel dizzier; the spin or the kiss; but she delighted in the feeling and took Draco's hand as he led her towards the waters edge.

"It's frozen!" she cried as she looked at the waters surface properly since she'd arrived. Draco laughed.

"Yeah, it's slightly colder in the shadow of the hills then in the grounds closest to the castle," he explained and then frowned as Hannah dropped his hand and darted toward the water's edge and taped it with her toe. "It's not that thick though – I don't think you can-" he paused as Hannah stepped lightly onto the iced surface and walked gently out about two metres.

"Okay, so maybe you can walk on it," he laughed as she held out her hands to him and he stepped onto the ice hesitantly. Upon finding it took his weight he joined her and then without warning, he icy surface gave way. Apparently it wasn't strong enough to hold both their weights at the same spot.

"Oh my god!" screeched Hannah as they fell into the freezing cold water, which was thankfully only a few feet deep. She jumped her feet, soaking wet from her shoulders torso down and then started laughing, as Draco, equally as wet, stomped up the beach and glowered at her.

"I'm wet," he growled, "wet _and _cold." Hannah stifled a laugh, and then looked coyly up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Well I can do something about the latter," she murmured and pulled him into a passionate embrace.

* * *

"Sweet Merlin! Hannah – you're drenched!" Susan cried as Hannah appeared in the Hufflepuff common room twenty minutes later; teeth chattering and clothes sticking to her like a second skin.

"What happened?" Marilyn asked as she appeared from the dormitory and gaped at her friend.

"I fell in the lake," Hannah told them, honestly, "I thought the ice was thick enough to walk on and apparently it wasn't."

"There's no ice on the lake," Susan said suspiciously. Marilyn looked between the two girls, who were staring each other out.

"There was a little ice," Hannah insisted, "but it wasn't thick."

"I was down by the lake earlier and I couldn't see any," Susan maintained.

"Well I fell in – so there must have been," Hannah said firmly. Marilyn cleared her throat noisily.

"If Hannah said she fell through some ice, she must have done – I mean she'd drenched so what other explanation could there be?" Marilyn said, trying to keep her tone buoyant. Susan shot her an enraged look, but Hannah smiled at her.

"Well, I'm going to grab a hot bath before dinner," she said, brushing past them and heading up the staircase to her dormitory; meaning he didn't hear the furious exchange of words between her two best friends.

* * *

"I want you to come home with me over the holidays," Draco said suddenly one afternoon as they sat in the kitchens, drinking their usual drinks of hot chocolate and coffee. Hannah gulped down her mouthful of hot chocolate, wincing as it burnt her throat slightly and then stared across at Draco, who looked back at her with a strange expression on his face.

"I hate it too – when I'm not with you I mean. So I'd like to come and stay with me at the manor," he said again, when Hannah didn't reply.

"Okay," she said simply, "but wouldn't it be easier if you came to mine?"

"Not scared of all my dark arts memorabilia and the cursed ornaments are you?" he teased her and she shook her head with a laugh.

"No, of course not," she grinned, "if I can survive a relationship with an evil Slytherin ,then what's a cursed teapot gonna do?"

"Also, I think my mother would rather like to meet you," Draco continued, "she's not been… happy…since my father's arrest and I think it would do her good to see how happy I am," he explained cautiously.

"Do I really make you that happy?" Hannah asked, both touched and embarrassed. Draco gave her and intense look.

"You have no idea," he whispered.

* * *

Three days before Christmas day Hannah threw on her jacket and headed down to Hogsmede with her friends, under the pretence of wanting to say goodbye to them. She'd told them and her parents she was staying at Hogwarts that Christmas, because she needed to use the library to catch-up on her school work. However as far as the school knew, she would be retuning home with the other students. Professor McGonagall had ticked her name off the list as she walked past and was none the wiser that she wouldn't be getting onto the train with the other students.

"Bye! Have a great Christmas!" she cried cheerfully as Marilyn and Susan, whose response was less then warm, waved from their window on the train. As soon as they were out of sight, the scarlet stream engine disappearing round the corner, Hannah turned and quickly made her way up the icy road towards the Hogshead Inn, where Draco was waiting with their luggage.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yep – no one suspects a thing. I think you're rubbing off on me Malfoy," she joked and caught his hand in his as they grabbed hold of the portkey he'd arranged and she felt a hook just above her navel.

They arrived in the hallway of the grand manor house, which since the return of the house elves, was sparkling – much to Draco's relief.

"Draco? Is that you?" Nacrissa Malfoy's voice sounded from the top of the staircase and Draco looked up and smiled as he saw his mother fully dressed and wearing make up – even if it were clumsily applied.

"Yes it's me and I brought a…er friend home with me…if you don't mind?" he replied, shooting Hannah an apologetic look as he said the word 'friend'.

"Of course I don't mind!" Nacrissa trilled as she swept down the stairs to greet them, "and I'm sure that your _'friend'_ doesn't appreciate being referred to so mildly!" she smiled at Hannah, who extended her hand in order to shake Nacrissa's. Draco's mother laughed again.

"Oh we don't do such formalities in this house," she smiled warmly and then hugged Hannah gently, before turning to hug her son and place a kiss on the top of his head.

"Well, mother and I don't," he corrected, with a scowl. Hannah thought she saw Nacrissa's face cloud over slightly at Draco's implication about her husband. However her warmth was quickly restored and she bustled them into the kitchen and ordered a pot of tea and cake for them all. Hannah stared around as she sat in the Malfoy's kitchen. The house had taken her by surprise. There were no cobwebs or skeletons lurking around each corner as she'd suspected. In fact each of the rooms she'd been in on the way to the kitchen seemed warm, bright and homely; or maybe it was just Nacrissa's touch.

"So Hannah – how long have you and my son been dating?" Nacrissa got straight to the point, making Hannah flush and Draco groaned.

"Erm… a couple of months I guess," she ventured a guess, even though their relationship wasn't quite clarified still, "We've been friends since the start of term," she added, confusing herself about where she and Draco stood. Perhaps they should have had this conversation before arriving at the manor.

"He said that you're very special," Nacrissa divulged and Hannah glanced over at Draco who was looking extremely uncomfortable with the way the afternoon was progressing.

"Did he now?" Hannah raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy, who shrugged in response.

"You already knew that," he replied and this time it was Hannah who blushed. Nacrissa watched this exchange with a smile. She was happy that Draco had finally found a girl to make him smile. He'd been unhappy for far too long.

"Well, I'll let you show Hannah to her room then," she suggested and left them tactfully. Draco gave Hannah an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that – I don't think I've ever bought a girl home for them to meet," he admitted as he drank the remainder of his tea.

"Then I'm very honoured," Hannah mocked him, playfully.

"You should be," he grinned in return, then too her hand and led her back through the house and up to the third floor.

That evening after Hannah had joined Draco and his mother for dinner, over which Nacrissa amused her with stories of Draco's youth and Draco scowled and promised never to forgive his mother, Draco, as promised, showed Hannah the rest of the house.

"And this is the library," he said, pushing open a door and revealing the most extensive collection of books Hannah had ever seen.

"This is incredible," she breathed as she walked along the aisle's, running her fingers lightly over the spines. She turned and found that Draco was standing by the large bay window that overlooked the gardens of the manor. She crossed the room to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek in he dip between his shoulder blades. He placed his hands over her and traced an intricate pattern on her palm with his thumb. Hannah breathed out contentedly. She hadn't realised how liberated she would feel, being able to be so open with Draco. At Hogwarts their friendship had been a secret, just as their relationship now was. But here, illuminated in the twilight they could be more honest then they'd ever been.

"I'm so happy," she muttered into the back of his sweater and he dropped his hands from hers and turned around so he was facing her.

"Me too," he replied, before capturing her lips. From the doorway, hidden in the shadows that fell over the room due to the tall bookcases, Nacrissa glimpsed a sight she never thought would happen. She never believed that Draco would find peace of mind. She now owed Hannah Abbott everything.

* * *

"Draco? Draco!" Nacrissa's voice broke through the silence in the manor house and Draco quickly shoved he letter he'd been reading into his pocket. He did not want his mother to find out about this.

"There you are!" Nacrissa cried as she entered the study that had been built for Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, "Why are you hidden away in here?" she asked, wrinkling her nose as she observed the many dark objects scattered around the room.

"Nothing really," he lied, "did you need me for something?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I've two tickets to the opera tonight and I wondered if you'd let Hannah out of your sight for more then two minutes?" she teased.

"Yeah sure," he replied, "if she wants to go. None of your guilt tripping other," he warned.

"Actually, I'd love to go," Hannah appeared behind Nacrissa and Draco was thrown off guard for a minute. She was dressed in a pale blue dress he'd never seen before, but which brushed the floor, and she'd swept her blonde hair up prettily with an array of gems.

"You look…" he searched for the right word, "Sensational," he finished and Hannah flushed. Nacrissa rolled her eyes gently, but took Hannah's arm.

"We'll be back later," she trilled as she led Hannah away and down the stairs. Draco sighed as he watched them leave. The numbness he always felt whenever Hannah left his side for even a minute surged through him and he rubbed his temple, trying to ease the feeling that he was drowning.

He pulled the letter back out from his pocket and re-read it, scowling. How easily all this had come, he mused as he lit the parchment with his wand and watched it furl and smoke in the trash can beside the desk. Dumbledore had asked him to steal Marvolo Gaunt's ring and yet theft wasn't necessary; for it was he, who Lord Voldemort apparently trusted to guard the ring until further notice. He stared out of the window into the blackness of the night, and then glanced at his watch. The Dark Lord would be here in a few minutes and then Draco's nerve would be tested.

"Draco?"

He ducked out into the hallway as Hannah's voice sounded from the hallway. Her voice was shriller then usual, as if she were scared. He darted down the two flights of stairs and saw her standing in the light from the porch, looking into the face of Lord Voldemort.

"Well well Draco," Voldemort spoke to him, but did not remove his eyes from Hannah's paling face, "Pretty," he acknowledged. Draco made to take a step towards Hannah but Voldemort held up his hand and Draco stopped dead.

"Pureblood I hope?" he asked and both Hannah and Draco nodded at the same time, "Excellent," he said, pressing his finger tips tighter, and then he turned to Draco.

"You may dismiss her," he told him and Draco closed the space between him and Voldemort in an instant. He held her now white face between his hands and felt her shaking under his touch.

"It's okay," he whispered, his lips as close to her ear as possible, "it's fine. Go to the opera and try to calm down. I love you," he added and kissed her forehead and instantly he felt her relaxed slightly. He dropped his hands from her face and she bolted back through the door. Draco crossed the hallway to it and shut it firmly, and then hands in his pockets, he turned to face the Dark Lord.

"Is she precious to you?" he asked. Draco shrugged knowing that 'yes' was the unsafe answer.

"I guess I would miss her if she were gone," he said casually.

"Unwise," the Dark Lord replied and then stepped towards Draco, who desperately tried to remain calm and unfazed. A pale, skeletal hand reached out and on its palm lay and ring, baring a crest and a round stone; Marvolo Gaunt's ring.

"I will call for it some time in the future, when my plans are in motion," Voldemort told him, "goodnight Draco."

Long after he was gone, Draco stood in the hallway, staring at the ring in his hand. If he gave the ring to Dumbledore, wouldn't they be quits. Dumbledore got something he wanted; the ring; and Draco would get something he wanted in return; to keep his promise to Hannah. The older wizard would understand he was sure of it; after all life was all about the deal.

* * *

"Hannah! You look great! How was your Christmas – was the castle terribly boring without us?" Susan and marilyn descended on Hannah as soon as they saw her o nthe platform. She hugged them obth tightly and answered their questions with a smile.

"Who did you hang around with?" Marilyn asked and Susan narrowed her eyes slightly, awaiting her answer.

"Oh there were some cute Ravenclaw boys staying. I met them in the library one morning and we played chess and snap most of the time," Hannah lied smoothly and Marilyn squealed, making her promise to point them out. Hannah glanced at Susan and was relieved to see the suspicious expression wiped from her face. If Susan was still unconvinced about her and Draco then they'd have to be more careful.

"So how were your holidays," she asked, changing the spotlight from her to them and instantly Marilyn began to tell them about her dreadful Christmas, staying with her aunt and uncle at their farm in Wales.

"Is that new?" Susan said abruptly as they sat down for dinner that evening. Hannah's hand immediately went to her throat and she twisted the fine gold chain of the necklace Draco had given her round her fingers.

"Yeah, my parents sent it to me," Hannah fibbed, her fingers letting the chain slid through them until she found the locket that was strung onto it. It was an orb of gold, and then opened when twisted. When Hannah had twisted it open on Christmas morning, she'd found a tiny scrap of folded parchment inside; a note from Draco.

"Does it open?" Susan asked the question Hannah had hoped she wouldn't. She nodded, but tucked the orb back under her shirt.

"Yes, but there's nothing inside it yet," she told her friend, before helping herself to roast potatoes. How like a Slytherin she was becoming, she thought with a wry smile. Draco would be so proud.

Draco watched Hannah from across the great hall, like he had on that very first day of the school year. She was twisted her fingers through the chain of the locket he'd given her for Christmas again. Although the habit made him want to burst with happiness, he suppressed his smile and tuned back into the conversation that the Slytherin's were having.

"Mother says that the Dark Lord will be naming his inner circle soon. You know, those who he trusts more then anyone," Blaise Zabini divulged, obviously presuming his position in this inner group of followers.

"Well I'm sure my father will be a part of it," Pansy said pompously, then shot Draco a pitying look, "shame your father's in Azkaban Draco," she simpered and Draco fought hard not to retaliate angrily.

Instead he helped himself to more pudding and bided his time; and only when they were all riled up about who would be chosen out of their families did he speak.

"Did I tell you that the Dark Lord visited me personally over the holidays?" he asked casually and watched in glee as their jaws dropped, and suddenly he was back in his position of envy.

* * *

Draco knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office and it was wrenched open immediately by an irate looking Severus Snape.

"Draco! How are you?" Dumbledore greeted him with a smile and slid his half moon spectacles back onto his nose, "I trust your holidays were good ones?"

"Yes very good, thank you sir," Draco replied and seated himself in the chair that the headmaster indicated to, "I…er… have the thing you wanted," he added as he sat and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Draco pulled out the ring and offered it to Dumbledore.

"Place it on the table if you would Draco."

Draco obliged and Dumbledore examined it carefully, though he did not touch it.

"Did Lord Voldemort say when he wished to have it restored to his person?"

"He said 'when his plans are in motion'," Draco quoted and the headmaster' eyes twinkled.

"Well, I should think that by that time, he will have found other means to carry out his plans. The ring is immaterial."

Draco watched as he stood up and crossed his office to a shelf that held a variety of odd and interesting items. He plucked a long, silver sword whose hilt was covered with rubies and brought it back over to the desk.

"The sword of Gryffindor," he said to no one in particular, and then he held it above the ring and brought it down on the very centre of the stone, which cracked jaggedly down the middle. Dumbledore stared at it for a minute, and then placed a finger to it carefully. At the same time Snape made a jerky movement forward but Dumbledore held up his hand and picked up the ring.

"It's gone – I can touch it again," he told Snape who looked somewhat relived if a little on edge still.

"Is that what damaged your hand sir?" Draco asked, his gaze drifting to the withered fingers on Dumbledore's hand. The hand had been the speculation of the entire school since the start of the year. The headmaster swiftly rearranged his robes to hide his ruined limbs, but he nodded.

"Yes Draco it was. Very astute of you," he smiled, and then swept the ring into a drawer in his desk, "but the curse is broken now I believe. The curse that Voldemort has placed on it anyhow," his eyes flickered once again to Snape and Draco got the feeling that there was something they weren't telling him.

"Can I go now Professor – I have to get back to Ha-" he paused, "I have to get back," he repeated. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled whilst Snape's clouded over.

"Yes you may leave, Draco," the headmaster smiled warmly, "I wouldn't want to keep you from your... ah..._friends_."

After Draco had left Snape turned angrily to Dumbledore, his dark eyes burning with fierce frustration.

"He has made his choice – the Dark Lord has told Draco of his task and he is willing to accept it," the former potions master told the older wizard frantically. Dumbledore smiled crookedly.

"I suspect that the young Mister Malfoy feels something very strongly in order for him to accept," he replied serenely, "and I do not believe it is a hatred of me. Have you seen him and Miss Abbott together? They are the most remarkable couple – I've never seen such an understanding of differences since yourself and Miss Evans."

"And look how that ended!" Snape said coldly, turning away from Dumbledore's searching expression.

"It ended with a sacrifice – made on both your parts. And now Draco must make his own sacrifice to hold onto what he feels is more important," he continued, then paused, frowning slightly, "let us hope that the sacrifice is worth it hmm?"

* * *

"Hannah I have something I need to tell you," Draco said out of the blue one evening, whilst they were sat opposite each other in the room of requirement, completing a particularly difficult essay Snape had set them in honour of his new position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Is it something to do with why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in your house on Christmas Eve?" she replied mildly. They hadn't discussed the encounter with the Dark Lord. Hannah had returned from the opera, subdued but apparently reluctant to discuss the evening's earlier events with him and he had not brought it up.

"As a matter of fact, it does," Draco admitted. Hannah looked up ands set down her quill and crossed her arms in expectation, "Over the holidays Dumbledore gave me a task. He wished me to steal and bring him a ring – Voldemort's grandfather's ring in fact. It was what the death eaters were looking for at the Ministry that evening – do you remember?"

Hannah did. The memory of that fateful night was etched so clearly on her mind that she didn't think even the strongest memory wipe charm could wash it away. It had set in motion all the events that had occurred over the past few months.

"On Christmas eve, the Dark Lord gave me the ring – he wanted me to guard it until he needed it again. I handed it straight to Dumbledore the evening we returned to Hogwarts and he destroyed it."

"But what will happen if the Dark Lord asks for it back? Tonight, tomorrow, next week; what will happen if you haven't got it?" Hannah's voice was shrill, a trait that Draco knew occurred only when she was truly distraught.

"He wont," he soothed her, "there are plans to be set in motion first – plans that will take months; maybe even a year. Dumbledore believes that Voldemort will have found something greater in power and his memory of the ring will be forgotten by then," he continued and saw her relax an inch. He stretched out his hand and covered hers with it and felt her entwine her fingers with his.

"This is how it should," he said softly, "how it should always be." He stared at their tangled fingers for a little while longer then spoke once more.

"Promise me something…"

"Anything."

"If I ever do anything that doesn't seem right, if it seems unforgivable - remember that it is not the person that I really am. It's just a pretence that I must keep up to protect what's most important."

"Okay, but-"

"No buts – Promise me you'll forgive me and remember that I'll always love you," he begged of her.

"I promise."

* * *

"Oh my god! Did you hear?" Susan cried as Hannah arrived back in the common room after her trip to Hogsmede; about a week after her promise had been made to Draco.

"About what?" she asked, frowning as Marilyn flew down the stairs with an equally terrified look on her face.

"Katie Bell is in the hospital wing! Someone tried to kill her!" Susan told her and Hannah stared at her friend in shock.

"How?" she stuttered out.

"A cursed opal necklace - Someone in the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks gave her a package to take up to someone at the castle – they say she was under the influence of the imperious curse – an unforgivable!"

The word unforgivable hit a nerve in Hannah's memory - '_"If I ever do anything that doesn't seem right, if it seems unforgivable".' _He'd said the words himself, but a week ago.

"Hannah? Where are you going? They're not letting any visitors in!" Susan's voice echoed after Hannah as she darted from the common room and out into the castle.

"She doesn't even know Katie well that well," Susan said to Marilyn, frowning at her friends peculiar behaviour.

* * *

Hannah ran faster then she'd ever done so before, her hair falling from its plait and whipping around her face as she burst out into the sunlight of the Hogwarts grounds. She maintained her frantic pace as she headed towards the private beach amongst the trees, one of the braches whipping her across the cheek and drawing blood.

"How could you!" she screamed at him as soon as she emerged, panting, on the pebbles, "how could you try and kill someone!" She whirled round in frustration, not knowing whether to stay or run away as fast as she could.

"Hannah, I-" he turned and made to walk towards her, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Tell me it wasn't you," she implored, "Tell me that that necklace had nothing to do with you!"

"I can't do that," he replied and Hannah felt the bottom of her world fall out. It was as if all the air had been ripped from her lungs and she fell to the ground, clasping her chest as her heart shattered.

"Hannah, please," he walked to her now, kneeling down beside her and swept her hair over her shoulder, tilting her face up to his, "you're bleeding," he noticed and taking a tissue from his robe pocket, he held it to her cheek to stem the blood. She swatted his hand away and tissue fell to the ground.

"Don't," she growled, "don't you touch me. You nearly killed another student, Draco!" she roared.

"You promised to forgive me – last week. You told me that you would forgive me if I ever did anything that seemed so…"

"Unforgivable?" she supplied for him and he shrugged.

"Please Hannah," he pleaded, "this is not something I wanted to do, but something I had to… this is part of protecting what important to me."

"What could be so important?" she hissed. He gave her a strange look; as if he was torn between wanting to tell her and not daring to. She sighed.

"I know I made a promise to you Draco. I promised to forgive you and remember that you love me," she said quietly, "but-."

"No buts remember," He interrupted, "you know that I love you don't you?"

"Yes – but I…" He held up a finger to stop her.

"Do you forgive me?" he held her gaze for a minute, his grey eyes burning into hers.

"Yes."

* * *

"She forgave me… I don't know how – I certainly wouldn't have if I was in her position, but she did," Draco spoke his thoughts out loud as he stared into the mirror of the prefects' bathroom. He was pretending to be taking a bath, but in reality he just needed to be alone. The necklace that he had meant for Dumbledore had not served its purpose. Instead the innocent messenger had nearly died. He slammed his fists down onto the china basin and let out a howl of frustration.

"She sounds incredible – this forgiving friend of yours."

Draco jumped and whirled round as a female voice broke through his thoughts. A pale, translucent figure of a teenage girl sat on the edge of the enormous bath tub. She looked barely older then sixteen and wore round glasses perched on her nose.

"Who are you?" he asked warily and the ghost giggled.

"My name is Myrtle," the ghost batted her eyelashes at him, "you must be Draco Malfoy – I heard you were…handsome," she flirted.

Draco was in too far a bad mood to be flattered by this precocious ghost, but he slid down onto the floor and leaned is head back against the wall, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"She is – incredible I mean. She's the first person to understand me you know. I owe her everything and yet I just keep hurting her," he let his words pour out, not knowing why this ghostly teenage girl gave him a sense of comfort.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the ghost asked, looking slightly put out. Draco nodded.

"Yes – and she's beautiful," he replied, the image of Hannah that night she'd gone to the opera swam in front of his closed eyes.

Draco jumped suddenly as a loud, frantic, knock came on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up in there would you! Some of us want a bath!" Ron Weasley's voice shattered Draco's thoughts and he got to his feet.

"There _is_ a disused girl's bathroom on the second floor you know," Myrtle suggested in a flirty voice, "you could always come and visit me again."

Draco heaved open the bathroom door and saw an irate Ron Weasley standing there, holding a towel.

"You don't own the bathroom Malfoy! Your ghastly family can't lay claim on everything!" Ron hissed as he pushed past Draco and slammed the bathroom door behind him. Draco took several deep breaths and then decided to find this disused bathroom – he could do with someone to talk to.

As he crept down the stairs to the second floor, he heard voices drifting up the stairwell and he hastily pulled himself into the shadows. Two figures passed the lower step, talking jovially.

"I brought Albus some rather fantastic mead for a Christmas present," Professor Slughorn divulged, "Haven't given it to him yet – I must do that this week."

"Yes – I'm sure he'd be delighted Horace," Professor Flitwick's voice replied, "I know how Dumbledore loves his mead!"

The voices trailed off as the pair rounded the corner and Draco changed his mind about searching for the bathroom. He had found a way to complete his task and Hannah need never know. How easy it would be to frame Professor Slughorn for Dumbledore's murder. Draco darted back up the stairs and instead took a route that would lead him directly to Snape's private storeroom.

* * *

"Draco?" Snape caught up with him the following morning as he made his way to Herbology.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked pleasantly, keeping his face as innocent looking as possible.

"Some Larkspur seeds went missing from my private storeroom last night. I was wondering whether you knew anything about them." Snape asked giving Draco a searching look.

"Why would I know anything, Sir?" Draco asked slightly, "I was in the prefect's bathroom last night – ask Weasley – he was yelling at me enough about it last night," he added to create his alibi. He knew that Snape would listen in on Weasley's conversations that day in Defence Against the Dark Arts to confirm his story.

"Okay Draco, thank you. If you hear anything from anyone please owl me immediately. Larkspur can be fatal if consumed."

"Really? I didn't know that – how interesting," Draco replied, trying to sound intrigued, "do you have any books on magical plants Professor? I feel my knowledge isn't quite what it should be."

"Of course," Snape answered, his eyes flicking over Draco's face, "come to my office later and I shall lend you some. Good day Draco."

"Bye," Draco replied, then continued his sauntering pace up the corridor, knowing that Snape's eyes were still on him.

Throughout his herbology lesson Draco couldn't help but wonder whether Snape would put two and two together, if Dumbledore were found poisoned some time in the near future. Having already slipped the Larkspur into the bottle of extremely fine mead the previous evening whilst Slughorn was still presumably patrolling the halls with Flitwick, he had little choice but to accept the consequences. Even though Snape would know Draco had fulfilled his task for the Dark Lord, Draco couldn't help but feel a little bit of peace at the idea that his all might soon be over.

He daydreamed of his future life, how he would marry Hannah and never again be forced into such a painful decision. Then he wondered if Hannah ever thought of him as part of her future and vowed to ask her when he got the chance. However all of his happy theories drifted away as he realised that he would never be free of this – of Voldemort; and was a life that wasn't really his, worth living?

* * *

It seemed that Hannah had forgiven, if not forgotten, the incident with the necklace. After the snow had cleared and spring had blossomed at the castle, they had been able to spend a lot more time together down at their lake, without having to defrost afterwards. That morning they were lying on the wooden jetty; Draco trying to read a magazine, entitled 'Quidditch – The New Season', whilst Hannah was plating together several strands of her hair, as she basked in the sunlight that fell through the trees.

"Did you know that the Holyhead Harpies are announcing four new players this season?" Draco asked Hannah who rolled her eyes.

"Draco, no matter how many times you try, I'm just not going to be interested in quidditch," she replied, rolling onto her front.

"I just can't understand that!" Draco cried disbelievingly and Hannah laughed, propped herself up on her elbow and placed a line of kisses along his jaw line.

"I'm sorry – I mean flying is fun and all, but having bludgers whacked at my head isn't my idea of a good time," she grinned and Draco pulled himself upright, pulling her with him, until they were standing on the jetty; the magazine lying forgotten.

"What is your idea of a good time?" he murmured seductively and Hannah smiled.

"Swimming…" she replied, and then pushed him backwards. He toppled off the end of the jetty easily and fell with a splash into the water. Soaking wet and still fully clothed, he glared up at her from the rippling water.

"I'm _really_ going to get you _this_ time Abbott!" he cried, swimming towards the end of the jetty. Hannah shrieked and ran back along it, laughing hysterically and clutching her side as he reached the steps to the jetty.

"Hannah! There you are!" Susan emerged from the trees just then and Hannah stopped laughing and turned to look over her shoulder. Draco however was nowhere to be seen.

"What were you doing down here? I thought I heard laughing?" Susan peered around at the forest behind them as if trying to glimpse a patch of clothing or hair.

"No, no laughing," Hannah said quickly, taking her friends arm, "I was actually…just collecting a magazine I left yesterday," she improvised, bending down to pick up Draco's quidditch magazine.

"You read quidditch magazines now?" Susan wrinkled her nose. Hannah gave a frenzied nod.

"Yeah – did you know that the Harpies are introducing_ four_ new players?" she quoted Draco as she hurried her friend away from the crime scene.

* * *

"I don't understand why we can't just tell her?" Draco sighed, throwing himself into the armchair that had just appeared as soon as he'd wished for somewhere to throw himself into. They were in the room of requirement once again and another argument had erupted.

"You know why! She hates you Draco – she hates all Slytherin's!" she corrected as a flash of hurt passed over his face. She knelt down beside the armchair and pleaded with him, "I love you Draco, but I also love her and Marilyn. They're so important to me and I don't want to lose them."

"Well you're in danger of losing me at the moment!" Draco retaliated cruelly and stood up in a fury.

"You don't mean that…" Hannah was stunned by his response.

"How do you know?" he asked her, sneering and looking so much like the Malfoy everyone knew. She pulled the orb shaped locket from under her robes and twisted it open. The note fell out onto her unfurled palm and she unfolded it.

"'Forever'," she read aloud, and then looked at him, "you wrote 'forever'. That's how I know."

Draco gave her a long hard look, and then nodded curtly.

"You're right – I will love you forever. But right now I'm mad. So just let me be mad – an hour or two isn't forever," he told her, then leant forward and kissed her cheek, before slamming the door shut behind him.

Hannah folded the note back up and secured it in the locket once more, then stared around the room. She'd never really taken in the surroundings of the room that always appeared when they came here. The whole room was decorated in pale fresh colours; a blank canvas for their relationship. There were two chairs, a desk and a bookshelf for when they needed to study. She wondered what the room would become if she were to walk in here alone and what Draco would find if he were the sole occupant. Or perhaps, she shivered inwardly; she didn't really want to know.

* * *

When Hannah returned back to the common room that evening she was faced with a decision she found herself inept to deal with. Ernie McMillan.

"Hannah, hi," she grinned at her, as he jogged across the room to join her. Hannah noticed his friends were all staring and laughing as they watched him hug her quickly, "did you want to go for a walk or something?"

Hannah, unsure of how to wriggle out of spending time alone with Ernie, shrugged and agreed, then followed him back out into the corridor.

"I haven't seen much of you since the evening at the Ministry," Ernie started, "I hope my horrible dancing skills didn't put you off," he grinned and Hannah returned his beam with a waning smile.

"Anyway, I was wondering – there's a bunch of us going to play a spot of quidditch tomorrow evening if you wanted to come. I mean if you minded spending or even wanted to spend…er… more time…with me?" he trailed off and Hannah racked her brain for a suitable answer.

"Listen Ernie, I'd love to come to the game, but only as your friend… I'm kinda not ready for a relationship…" she stumbled. Ernie gave her a curious look.

"Have you just broken up with someone?" he asked enquiringly. Hannah shook her head, "are you dating someone?" Ernie continued. Hannah shook her head once more.

"Then I don't understand? I'm I that much of a horrible dancer!" he teased he and finally she gave in and smiled.

"Okay, we'll go together," she said, trying to force an excited look onto her face.

"As a couple?" Ernie probed, hopefully.

"As a couple," she agreed.

* * *

"I think I'm in a relationship with Ernie McMillan," Hannah told Draco that evening as she slumped into a chair opposite him in the library.

"You're in a _what_?" he asked mildly, looking up from his book with a bemused expression.

"I'm in a relationship with Ernie. And I'm not sure how it came about," she frowned. Draco put down his book now and stared at her.

"But you can't be – you're in a relationship with _me_!" he appeared to be completely flummoxed by the turn of events, "is this about the other night? You know I didn't mean it – Hannah!"

"No ,this isn't about the other night," she assured him, "he asked me to go to a quidditch game with him and when I said no he just started asking all these questions as to why not. I panicked and told him I'd go. So now, he thinks were kind of a couple."

"Well, that's just great," Draco sneered, "my girlfriend is dating another guy!"

"Wow, your not taking this well," Hannah observed.

"How am I supposed to take it, hmm?"

"Well as you know its just a pretence, better then this," she retorted, "remember Draco – if it seems unforgivable – remember its just to protect what's important to me," she quoted his words and he sighed.

"I guess it would stop your friends questioning our relationship…" he said finally and Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"So now my boyfriend thinks it's a good idea if I am in a relationship with someone else!" she said to no one in particular and earned a dirty look from Draco, "Seriously, though – what harm can it do. We can be together but no one will suspect a thing if I'm dating Ernie. And he'll be happy," she said, trying to convince herself more then anyone.

"You're so not convincing yourself are you," Draco observed, looking slightly amused and Hannah sighed.

"No, not really," she admitted, "But what's done is done now so I guess I'm stuck with two boyfriends!"

"As long as you don't forget who the real one is…" Draco warned.

"Hannah! There you are!" Ernie's voice cut through their irritable silence, "I've been looking for you," he added, glancing nervously at Draco.

"Obviously," the latter snarled under his breath. Hannah gave him a warning glare.

"So I'll pass that book onto you when I've finished with it," Hannah improvised quickly, sensing the tension about to mount between the two boys, "if you could hand it back to Professor Sprout?"

"Sure," Draco drawled, smirking at her as Ernie held out his hand for hers and leaning back in his chair. Hannah smiled at Ernie, who blushed deep red and then allowed him to lead her away from the table.

"Oh and Abbott," Draco called out after them and Hannah turned, eyebrows raised, "Remember it's not his to take," he told her and Hannah knew he was referring to her heart.

* * *

"What were you doing talking to Malfoy again?" Ernie asked her as they wandered from the library and towards the entrance hall.

"I had a book he needed and so I promised to give it to him when I was finished," she lied smoothly, "he's such a prat though, he really is. I mean who does he think he is? Walking around like he owns the place!" she added and Ernie gave her an approving smile.

"Did you want to head down to the lake? The weather's still quite warm," Ernie suggested and Hannah shrugged. They headed down to the waters edge, with Ernie chatting away to her about classes and the amateur quidditch match on Saturday. However Hannah wasn't really listening. She was thinking how odd it felt to be able to walk hand in hand with someone and not have to hide it.

"You're such a good listener!" Ernie commented after he'd been talking for about twenty minutes, "Usually girls just chat about themselves," he turned to face her and Hannah bit her lip, nervously.

"I really like you Hannah," he said, stepping closer to her, "you know that right?"

"Er... yeah," she mumbled in reply and was just about to start up another conversation, when he leant forward and kissed her. Hannah was too shocked to respond and Ernie pulled away in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Hannah shook her head.

"Nothing," she lied and allowed Ernie to kiss her again. This time she tentatively kissed him back.

Draco slammed his fist against the mirror of the boys' bathroom on the fifth floor. He could see Hannah and Ernie from its window and had just witnessed the latter kiss his girlfriend. He'd thought for a minute that Hannah was going to slap him or tell him she couldn't date him, but after a minute she allowed the McMillan boy to kiss her again and she'd kissed him back.

Draco glared sourly at him now bloodied hand and swore violently. He pulled off his jumper and wrapped his swollen knuckles in it and then headed in the direction of the hospital wing. Letting Hannah pretend to be seeing Ernie had seemed like a good diversion in theory but it reality it was the most painful thing he'd ever felt.

* * *

REVIEW!! it makes me happy!


End file.
